This Is War
by Fire Leon
Summary: Mi primer FF de SP :D. Un nuevo villano atemoriza a South Park y Mysterion y sus amigos serán llamados a combatir de nuevo. Pero como les saldrán las cosas ahora que son adolescentes?...Pasen y lean. Los dos personajes principales, Kenny y Craig, no son pareja -.-
1. Prólogo

**Ok, este es mi primer FF de South Park. La verdad no estoy muy segura si sera de su agrado.**

**La historia se centra mas que nada en Kenny pero les daré protagonismo a los demás chicos, en especial a uno, que sera el villano. **

**Me gustaría que dejen su opinión diciendo en que puedo mejorar o si es una completa mierda :D.**

**N/A: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son de Trey y Matt bla bla bla...pero el villano de esta historia si me pertenece ;D.**

* * *

This Is War

Capitulo 1

Valla y pareciera que fuese ayer cuando la ciudad exclamaba por su nombre. Haber sido el héroe de una ciudad fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que tuvo en su infancia. Ser el superhéroe de una ciudad, o en su caso, un pueblo era la fantasía con la que toda persona ha soñado alguna vez en su y él lo hizo y aun conserva ese superpoder o más bien, esa maldición. Justo en este momento, recuerdos se le vinieron a su cabeza. Aquel momento, cuando por fin pudo sacar esa gran carga que llevaba dentro de él…

** Flashback**

_"Bueno, ya no quiero tener ese poder, sabes" decía un desesperado Hindsight con una botella de algún licor en su mano_

_ "Crees que tu poder es una maldición", decía mysterion o mas Kenny mientras fingía su voz, "déjame decirte algo sobre maldiciones, lame culos" decía el encapuchado con decisión en su voz, "porque hay superpoderes que te hacen parecer como si no fueras nada, créeme, yo lo se" decía el rubio mientras le daba la espalda para ver algún punto inespecífico_

_ "Cual…cuál es tu poder" cuestiono el hombre en el traje amarillo, mientras miraba al pequeño héroe_

_ Mysterion volteo a mirarlo desafiante, "no puedo morir" respondió con su grave voz, llena de determinación._

** Fin del Flashback**

Si, recordaba ese día muy bien, el derrame en el Golfo y como Cartman había intentado dominar el mundo junto con aquel monstruo gigante y como Mysterion y sus amigos habían ayudado aquella vez.

Y el aun cargaba con esa maldición, morir ya no le causaba miedo. No, a sus 17 años la muerte no significaba nada.

Los crímenes en South Park habían disminuido, todo era normal, South Park no necesitaba superhéroes y Kenny aun se preguntaba si alguna vez Mysterion seria necesitado de nuevo

'Espero que pronto' pensó el rubio ' Ya que mi vida necesita algo de acci…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer. Había estado soñando despierto mientras estaba en clase de historia, mierda, como odiaba esa clase. La maestra lo había estado llamando por unas cuantas veces y el rubio había estado mirando por la ventana sin responder.

"Y bien, , trajo el ensayo" pregunta la mujer, probablemente de unos 40 y tanto, en realidad nadie sabía y a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto averiguarlo.

"Ah…no" simplemente respondió mientras se incorporaba bien en su silla ya que había estado con su cabeza sobre su escritorio mirando hacia el blanco paisaje por aquella ventana.

"Vaya, porque no me sorprende" respondió la antipática mujer, "me veré obligada a llamar a tus padres…de nuevo" respondió sin el menor deje de enojo o interés, creo que esa situación ya era algo usual. La mujer continúo revisando por lista.

Kenny miro a su alrededor, para ver que reacción habían puesto sus companñeros si, eran sus mismos compañeros de primaria, Bebe, Timmy, Clyde, Wendy, Token, etc, salvo un par de caras nuevas que se habían incorporado. No había socializado lo suficiente con esas nuevas personas pero si sabía que habían venido de otros estados.

"Kenny, porque no hiciste el ensayo, ayer dijiste que lo habías terminado hace como dos días" dijo Stan, quien estaba sentado atrás suyo, sacando al rubio de su tour por el salón de clases.

** Flashback**

_ Los chicos se encontraban en casa de Stan jugando Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 en su Xbox, algo usual entre ellos. Los cuatro estaban amenamente jugando en la sala del pelinegro. Ninguno de ellos recordaba un sábado en la noche en que no se reunieran a jugar videojuegos, tomar y comer Cheesy Poofs._

_ "Por fin le hable a esa chica, Alison" decía Cartman aun sin apartar sus ojos de un cuarto de la pantalla, "pero me dijo que le gustaba cierto rubio pobre" termino de decir el castaño_

_ "Esa es la chica que vino de California, verdad?" agrego Kyle, para después tomar un sorbo de la bebida y al igual que Cartman, no aparto la vista de la pantalla_

_ "Si" respondió Stan, mientras le daba un "headshot" al soldado de Cartman, "Si, toma culón" él y Kyle chocaron su mano_

_ "¡Carajo, Stan!" exclamo el castaño en señal de enojo_

_ "Y bien, que piensas Kenny?" le pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo al rubio, "ella es bastante linda, creo que tu y ella harían una buena pareja"_

_ Esa tal Alison era una de las chicas nuevas que estaban en su grupo y era bastante hermosa, bien dotada por donde se le mirara, justo lo que Kenny buscaba en una mujer. Claro que fantaseaba con eso y la verdad no había notado que ella se fijaba en el._

_ "Creo que ya tengo un cita para el viernes" respondió el rubio, "mañana hablare con ella". Sus amigos entendían a que se refería con eso de "cita". Ir a comer algo a algún restaurant de clase media, un poco de charla y luego "la acción", lo usual en Kenny._

_ "Si, me lo imagine" respondió Cartman, mientras recibía otro disparo en la cabeza, esta vez por parte de Kyle. "Maldito judío" grito el castaño totalmente furioso mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el control en la mesa, tomo los cheesy poofs y se proponía a salir por la puerta_

_ "Oh vamos Cartman, es solo un juego" dijo Stan mientras ponía pausa al video juego, Kyle y Kenny decían algo parecido mientras lo veían abrir la puerta_

_ "Oh no, no voy a soportar que un hippie y un judío me disparen en la cabeza" decía Cartman mientras abría la puerta y salía, luego se detuvo al margen de esta "al carajo, yo me voy" y con esto se retiro._

_ Los chicos solo suspiraron y pusieron los controles sobre la mesa dando fin al videojuego. Si, Cartman había cambiado físicamente pero aun seguía siendo un culón racista._

_ "bien, creo que yo también me voy" dijo Kyle mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía chocando el puño con Kenny y Kyle, "debo ir a terminar el ensayo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su Dr Pepper y se proponía a salir por la puerta al igual que Cartman "adiós chicos" dijo cerrando la puerta._

_ "creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo, no quiero que la profesora llame a mis padres" dijo Stan mientras acomodaba un poco la sala, "deberías hacer lo mismo, Kenny" dijo el pelinegro mirándolo, conociendo a su amigo, probablemente lo dejo para el final o simplemente no lo haría_

_ "Bueno, ya lo termine, así que no me mires de esa forma" afirmo Kenny, ayudando un poco a Stan con el desorden que siempre hacían cuando se reunían, bueno, después de todo, eran adolescentes._

**Fin del Flashback**

"Bueno, tuve cosas más importantes que hace y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo" respondió Kenny mirando a Stan, ambos sabiendo a qué tipo de "cosas" se refería. El pelinegro dejo el sermón hasta ahí.

El timbre sonó, y no podía estar más feliz. Por fin era libre. No tenía planes de hacer nada el resto de la tarde y noche, ya que estaba algo cansado, ayer en la noche había tenido una "cita" con Alison, un par de cervezas y un porro por lo que su cabeza y su cuerpo pedían algo de descanso.

Se dirigió a su casa, como siempre aunque no estaba muy feliz de llegar. De hecho para cualquiera ver a su papá y mamá discutiendo y diciéndose cual imbécil era cada uno no era muy acogedor pero para el rubio era más que usual.

El trayecto de la secundaria a su casa fue bastante corto, probablemente por el cansancio, pensó.

Llego a casa y se quito sus zapatos y su chaqueta de cuero negro. Si, Kenny ya no vestía la misma ropa anaranjada de antes. Su madre le ofreció algo de comida pero no era comida lo que necesitaba. Solo tomo una bebida de la nevera.

Fue directo al sofá, su papa no estaba allí, probablemente está trabajando, pensó. Se acostó sobre el dicho objeto. Sentía como si estuviese en la cama más suave del mundo, aunque solo fuese un sucio y gastado sofá. Cuando estas cansado, hasta el suelo es la mejor cama del mundo. Abrió la lata de refresco y encendió el televisor.

Encender ese objeto no era algo que disfrutaba hacer, ya que pasaba más tiempo pasando los canales pero por alguna razón puso el noticiero y se sorprendió por lo que veía.

_"Si Tom, confirmamos que el incendio de hace unos minutos en la primaria de South Park fue causado, no fue solo un accidente"_ decía el joven reportero afuera del en el que los bomberos apagaban las pocas llamas que quedaban, lugar en donde el rubio alguna vez estudio, _"lo que realmente me sorprende es esta…cortadura en una de las paredes, parece hecha como con una espada laser o un rayo"_ decía el reportero mostrando la marca en una de las paredes _"pero la buena noticia es que los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus casas y solo un maestro fue trasladado al hospital y ahora la policía busca por el responsable"_ decía el hombre a la cámara _"regreso contigo, Tom"_

Kenny miraba estupefacto la televisión, quien haría eso?. A como diera lugar lo averiguaría. Se dirigió a la casa de Stan. Al parecer South Park necesitaba superhéroes después de todo.

* * *

**Y bien? una completa basura?, lo borro? :D**

**Aclaración:**

**Si, los chicos están en secundaria, Kenny tiene 17 por lo tanto los demás también. Eso del cambio de "vestuario", bueno es un adolescente, no iba a seguir con la misma ropa toda su vida, ademas les aseguro que se ve sexy :D.**

**Intentare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...bueno, eso depende de los reviews -.-**


	2. Coon & Friends

**Bueno, aquí esta, el 2 capitulo. La verdad disfrute algo escribiéndolo y espero que disfruten leyéndolo :D.**

**Tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto que pueda.**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Capitulo 2**

**xxxx**

Corría por las calles concurridas de South Park. Podía escuchar algunas sirenas a lo lejos, probablemente de los bomberos y algunos policías que buscaban a responsable del atroz acto. Sus pies lo llevaban tan rápido como él podía. Si bien estaba en el equipo de futbol americano, el correr no era su tarea, era posición de Token y tampoco era el quarterback, eso era cosa de Stan.

Diviso la casa del pelinegro. Trataba de agrupar las palabras correctas para decirle la noticia en su mente mientras se apresuraba a llegar. Una vez ahí toco la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una mujer de pelo castaño atendió al chico.

"Kenny, sucede algo?" Sharon pregunto. Por la forma en que el chico toco la puerta pensó que algo le sucedía

"Hola señora Marsh, se encuentra Stan?" pregunto Kenny con su voz agitada. La mujer apenas pudo entenderle.

"Si, claro" respondió la amable señora, "está en su habitación, adelante" dijo moviéndose a un lado para que entrara y señalando las escaleras en señal de que se encontraba arriba.

"Gracias" y con eso Kenny se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las comenzó a subir

"Kenny, quisieras un vaso con agua" se apresuro a decir Sharon antes de que subiera.

"No, gracias" agradeció Kenny mientras desaparecía adentrándose al segundo piso.

Toco la puerta de Stan y en pocos segundo el pelinegro le abrió, estaba con su celular y no le tomo mucho tiempo escuchar la conversación para darse cuenta que hablaba con Kyle. Stan se veía algo preocupado? Quizás ya sabía la noticia, pensó Kenny.

"Amigo, aguarda, Kenny esta aquí" decía Stan mientras dirigía su mirada al rubio, "Kenny la escuela fue…"

"incendiada!, lo sé" agrego Kenny con voz cortante, aun estaba cansado de la carrera que acababa de hacer, "por eso estoy aquí, tenemos que averiguar quién hizo esto"

"increíble, verdad" decía Stan, "Si amigo, Kenny también lo vio" ahora se dirigía al aparato que tenía en su oído, "bien, vamos para allá" y con eso colgó y miro de nueva cuenta al rubio quien se encontraba ahora acostado en su cama, "Kenny, no te relajes mucho, Kyle dijo que fuéramos a la casa de Cartman" dijo Stan mientras golpeaba el muslo de Kenny en señal de que se levantara.

Parecía que hoy no tendría el merecido descanso. Los dos salieron de la casa de Stan con destino a la casa de Erick. Por lo que decía Stan, El mapache y sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban ahí. Fueron atendidos por Liane quien les dijo que sus amigos se encontraban en el sótano, como siempre fue costumbre.

"Oh, hasta que por fin llegan" dijo Cartman, "fueron a ver una película" agrego sarcásticamente el castaño

"No me culpes culón, Kenny no podía correr" justifico Stan mientras se adentraba y se sentaba en la mesa donde estaban los demás

"Bueno Kenny, ya te había dicho que tener tanto sexo te afectaría la salud" dijo Cartman obviamente burlándose del rubio

"Ja, ya quisieras ser como yo, Cartman" respondió triunfante Kenny, causando la risa de los presentes, mientras se sentaba en la mesa también.

"Basta chicos" dijo Kyle, haciendo que todos se callaran, "creo que hay cosas más importantes y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí" dijo Kyle

"Kyle tiene razón" dijo Token

"Y bien Token, tomaste las fotos?" pregunto Cartman

Token busco en su bolsillo y saco las fotos las cuales mostraban lo que Kenny había visto antes de salir de su casa, las extrañas marcas en una de las paredes, las cuales tenían forma de X. Token había pasado por la escuela de camino a casa de Cartman a fotografiar la escena del crimen.

"Vaya, es una X" dijo Butters quien se había unido al lado bueno ya que odiaba la razón por la que alguien haría semejante crimen. Incluso el no habría hecho semejante cosa siendo Profesor Caos.

"No me digas, Sherlock" dijo sarcásticamente Cartman

"Que piensas Kenny?", pregunto Clyde mientras tomaba una de las fotos y la miraba con detenimiento.

"Bueno, al parecer el nuevo villano fue tan dedicado en su labor que quiso dejar su firma" respondió Kenny mientras veía la foto con la marca de X en la pared, "ahora lo que tenemos que averiguar es quien o quienes son responsables de esto y darles su merecido"

"O sea que el mapache y sus amigos están de vuelta" dijo Catman emocionado mientras iba a una de las cajas amontonadas que estaban cerca y sacaba su antifaz de mapache.

"Al parecer sí", agrego Kenny, "creo que toda ciudad necesita héroes y South Park no es la excepción" el rubio miro a los presentes y vio que Butters estaba algo ocupado escribiendo algo, "Butters, que es lo que estas escribiendo?" pregunto Kenny a lo que los demás pusieron sus ojos en el rubio

"No estoy escribiendo" respondió Butters, "es que se me ocurrió, que al igual que el Zorro, nuestro villano dejo su inicial y pues deduje que tal vez nuestro villano sea este"

Butters levanto el papel de la mesa y enseño lo que parecía un dibujo de ciclope de X-men. Los demás lo miraron con cara de 'Que demonios' pero fue Cartman quien hablo

"Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más gay e imbécil" se burlo el castaño

"No, espera, tal vez Butter no esté tan equivocado" dijo Stan a lo que los damas lo voltearon a ver con cara como de 'explícate' y el pelinegro prosiguió, "bueno, las marcas en la pared parecen hechas como con rayos laser o algo así, y la idea de que alguien lo haya hecho con algo puede ser correcta" decía el pelinegro mientras señalaba el contorno de la X perfectamente tallado en la pared.

"Bueno, la única persona que he visto tirando rayos fue a Craig" dijo Kenny a lo que los demás se sorprendieron. Algunos por saber la historia y otros por pensar de qué mierda estaba hablando el rubio.

"Craig?" pregunto Clyde, "oh vamos, Craig no es un jedi" agrego el castaño intentando sonar realista

"No con una espada, con sus ojos" dijo Stan, "por eso dije que tal vez Butters no estaba equivocado"

"Esa marica" dijo Cartman chocando su puño en la palma de su mano, "creo que esta vez recibirá su merecido"

"Chicos, estamos hablando de Craig, mi amigo, como carajos tiraría rayos por los ojos?" decía un confundido Token

"Recuerdas la vez en que unos cuyes gigantes atacaron South Park y nosotros estábamos en Peru?" dijo Kyle, Token asintio, "bueno, Craig era parte de una profecía y digamos que esa profecía hizo que rayos salieran de sus ojos" Token, Clyde, Bradley y Butters estaban más que confundidos.

"Craig no haría semejante cosa" dijo Butters

"Si" agrego Clyde, "todos los días Token, Craig y yo ensayamos y el nunca ha hecho cosas extrañas y les aseguro que tirar rayos por sus ojos no es una de ellas"

"Ensayar?" pregunto Stan

"Sí, bueno, tenemos algo así como una banda" respondió esta vez Token

"Al parecer los Jonas Brothers tendrán competencia" se burlo Catman, Butters, Stan y Kyle se rieron pero Kenny aun miraba seriamente las fotos.

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso Cartman" dijo Clyde, "bueno, aun digo que Craig no haría tal cosa" aseguro el castaño poniéndose de pie y proponiéndose a salir

"A dónde vas Clyde?" pregunto Kyle mientras veía al chico subir las escaleras del ático

"Ensayo" respondió el castaño deteniéndose por un segundo, "vienes Token?" pregunto mirando al moreno, este asintió y se puso de pie para seguirlo

"Bien! Quien los necesita!" exclamo Cartman hacia las escaleras por las que habían subido los dos chicos, "nosotros resolveremos esto" dijo el castaño viendo a los restantes amigos en la mesa

"De hecho, yo también me tengo que ir o sino mi mama me va a castigar" dijo Butter poniéndose de pie y siguiendo el trayecto que habían hecho anteriormente Clyde y Token.

"Enserio Butters?, que marica" dijo Cartman, "muy bien, solo quedamos nosotros pero nos las arreglaremos" agrego el castaño dirigiéndose hacia sus 3 restantes amigos.

Kyle y Kenny asintieron

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Stan mientras se ponía de pie, sus amigos lo miraron como preguntándole la razón, "cita con Wendy" justifico el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y las subía "los veo mañana" y dicho esto salió del lugar

"Chicos, no tiene caso planear esto nosotros tres" dijo kyle haciendo que Kenny y Cartman volteasen a verlo, "al menos tenemos el primer sospechoso, mañana hablaremos con Craig" dijo Kyle

"También tu trasero judío se irá?" pregunto Cartman visiblemente enojado por su poco interés

"Cartman, Kyle tiene razón, mañana hablaremos con Craig" dijo Kenny sabiendo que no había caso hablarlo los tres. Esperarían a reunirse de nuevo y planear mejor las cosas.

Cartman cedió a la propuesta, no sin antes insultar a sus amigos como siempre lo hacía. Kenny se dirigió a su casa, era algo tarde y necesitaba urgentemente descansar.

Una vez en su casa se dirigió a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. No tenía ganas de cenar ni de escuchar a su mamá y papá discutir. Antes de ir a su habitación pasó por la de su hermana Karen y vio que aun no dormía, estaba sentada sobre su cama viendo por la ventana.

"Karen, estas bien?" pregunto el rubio mientras entraba en la habitación de la chica y se sentaba al lado de esta.

"Sí, bueno, con lo que paso hoy, lo de la primaria y el incendio….a veces desearía que Mysterion volviese y le diera su merecido al responsable" decía la chica mirando a su hermano con un deje de tristeza

"Si, yo también lo espero" dijo Kenny mientras abrazaba a su hermana, "pero es mejor que descanses, si?" agrego el rubio. La chica asintió y se preparo para dormir, "buenas noches" y dicho esto Kenny se levanto y salió

Estaba sobre su cama, mirando el techo y pensando lo que su hermana acababa de decir. Se sentó en esta y miro su armario. Se levanto y abrió una de sus gavetas, saco una camisa lila de esta, tenía una M grande y verde. Se quito la que llevaba puesta, si hubiese habido alguna chica ahí le habría regalado un suspiro al chico. Tomo la camisa y se la puso. Si, Mysterion estaba de vuelta.

* * *

**Y bien? espero que no se hayan dormido...**

**Ya se van revelando algunas cosas. Aclaro eso de la banda: bueno, es algo así como un hobby entre Clyde, Craig y Token, mas adelante conocerán mas detalles y bueno, quise darles algo de originalidad. Mas adelante algo de romance :D.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews, no toma no 1 minuto. Asi sabre si les gusta y en que puedo mejorar.**


	3. Craig

**Lamento la tardanza, estuve sin internet un par de días y la inspiración no llegaba, por eso no pude actualizar. Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me pone el ver que les gusta la historia. Prometo que el cuarto capitulo lo colgare sin mas tardar el lunes en la tarde/noche :D.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo 3.**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Capitulo 3**

'Donde rayos se abran metido esos dos' pensaba un desesperado Craig quien aguardaba a que sus dos amigos se presentaran como lo hacían dos veces por semana para ensayar. Se encontraba fuera de la cochera de la casa de Token, ahí era donde se reunían. Ya había preguntado a los padres del moreno que donde se encontraba y lo que la madre supo responder fue que probablemente estuviese donde su novia, Nichole.

Y Clyde? En la casa de Bebe, quizás?. La verdad era que no sabía, había llamado a su celular pero el castaño no contestaba.

Cualquiera que mirase a Craig en esos momentos pensaría que fuese un león enjaulado, caminaba en círculos con su mirada puesta en ningún punto inespecífico y se le veía molesto.

Se decía varias veces a si mismo que si no aparecían en un par de minutos el se iría pero después de que pasaba ese tiempo decía que les daría otros dos minutos y hacia llevaba media hora, media hora de atraso de lo que siempre acordaban. Pero la verdad es que si fuese otra situación el no habría ni esperado un minuto, pero este era el único momento en que era feliz haciendo lo que hacía. Podría estar en su casa viendo algún programa aburrido con una cerveza, ya que sus padres ya le daban ese consentimiento o bien podría estar con Kenny fumando hierba pero no, él quería hacer esto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando diviso a la vuelta de la esquina a Clyde y a Token, que casualidad, pensaba mientras los veía aproximarse, después de todo estaban juntos.

"Donde carajo estaban?" dijo un enojado Craig, sus amigos ya estaban frente a él. Su voz no lo ocultaba ni tampoco su expresión

"Relájate Craig, ya estamos aquí" dijo Token mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del garaje y empujaba la puerta hacia arriba, abriéndola en el proceso.

"Donde estaban, Clyde?"Pregunto de nueva cuenta el pelinegro mirando ahora al castaño, sabía que a diferencia de Token, Clyde era más sumiso y le era más fácil sacar información cuando él quería.

"Ah…bueno…nosotros" la insistencia de Craig lo había tomado por sorpresa, la verdad no estaba seguro si decirle a donde habían estado y que habían estado haciendo, ahora tenía algo de miedo hacia Craig, 'y si me mata con sus rayos?' pensó el castaño, "nosotros estábamos en casa de Kyle, probando el nuevo Battlefield" justifico con una mentira, probablemente Craig no lo notaria, pensó el castaño, error.

Clyde se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al garaje, así evitaría otra pregunta del pelinegro. Token estaba enchufando todo, tendrían una hora para tocar algo de música. Clyde tomo el bajo y lo enchufo mientras que Token estaba sentado en la batería después de haber enchufado todo.

Craig entro y noto que sus amigos estaban…algo nerviosos. 'Si, definitivamente no estaban en casa de Kyle' pensó de nueva cuenta. Sin decir una palabra se acerco a la guitarra y comenzó a afinarla, dándole la espalda a Clyde y Token.

Era posible que Craig, su amigo desde que estaba en primaria, hiciera tal cosa?, Es decir, tirar rayos por los ojos era cosa como de historietas de superhéroes y fantasías, por eso le era muy difícil creer eso.

Claro que recordaba ese día, South Park había sido atacado por cuyes gigantes, todo por que las bandas peruanas habían sido prohibidas. Clyde inspeccionaba al pelinegro de pies a cabeza, por su mente aun pasaban las palabras que había dicho Stan sobre ese día.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos del Token no eran diferentes, se hacia la imagen de Craig tirando rayos por los ojos. Sinceramente creía que si era posible y había pasado era genial pero lo que no creía era que su amigo pelinegro había ocasionado el incendio, es decir, sabía que Craig había tenido varios problemas con algunos profesores, quienes lo etiquetaban como niño problema pero ni eso era escusa para hacer tal crimen.

"Muy bien, quiero saber qué pasa con ustedes dos?"Craig había preguntado girándose hacia los dos chicos tomándolos por sorpresa y sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Se sorprendieron por la repentina pregunta, quizás porque no tuvo que mirarlos para saber que actuaban extraño o quizás porque tal vez también leía mentes y había estado escuchando todo lo que estuvieron pensando. Fue Clyde quien respondió

"A que te refieres?" pregunto mirando a su amigo

"Bueno, porque están tan callados y me miran de esa forma?" pregunto el pelinegro mientras se quitaba su jacket negra dejando descubierta una camisa de manga larga azul oscura colocándose de nueva cuenta la correa de la guitarra junto con ella.

La verdad tanto como Clyde ni Token sabían que responder pero de nuevo fue el nervioso castaño quien respondió "Te han dicho alguna vez lo sexy que eres?" hasta el mismo Clyde se había sorprendido de lo que había dicho, la verdad no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que decir. Token lo volteo a mirar con cara de 'qué demonios' y Craig solo lo miro extrañado, no había duda, algo sabían Clyde y Token y él lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

"Saben que, solo ensayemos" dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía al amplificador y lo encendía, "después hablare con ustedes" esta vez miro tanto al castaño como al moreno quienes solo le sonrieron, "Burnout" y con esto comenzó a tocar la guitarra

Así paso una hora, haciendo covers, pero cualquiera que los escucharía diría que mejoraban cada vez más. La Sra. Black había aparecido en el garaje, dando por finalizada la sesión de ese día. Eran las 9:00 de la noche y mañana era día de clases por lo que era hora de Clyde y Craig de marcharse a sus hogares.

"Adiós chicos, los veo mañana" se despedía Token mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje. Clyde y Craig se despedían agitando su mano mientras caminaban por la entrada del garaje a la calle.

"Adiós, amigo" se despidió Craig chocando su mano con la del castaño y haciendo el típico saludo de chichos.

Clyde dio unos cuantos paso pero la voz del pelinegro hizo que volteara de nuevo "de verdad crees que soy lindo?" pregunto Craig fingiendo una voz de chica y parpadeando rápidamente sus ojos

Clyde se rio bastante con esto, Craig era de verdad todo un caso, podía ser el chico al que nada le importa y ser serio pero otras veces era todo un comediante. El castaño un se reía y Craig le sonrió, "nos vemos viejo" y con esto el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se marcho. Clyde solo miro como se marchaba a la distancia e hizo lo mismo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaya que las calles de South Park a las 9:20 de la noche eran bastante solitarias. De hecho podía decir que no había nadie salvo por un par de carros que pasaban por la calle y unas cuantas personas caminando por ahí.

Craig caminaba hacia su casa, tal vez sus padres ya estaban algo preocupado pero así era su hijo, la verdad que la mayoría del tiempo no sabían dónde estaba metido.

Sin que él lo notara, algo lo seguía o más bien alguien. Siguiendo su trayecto desde que salió de la casa de Token, Mysterion seguía sus pasos desde los techos de los comercios y casas que se encontraban en el trayecto. Kenny tenía habilidad y experiencia en eso porque ni siquiera las personas dentro de esos edificios escuchaban sus pasos en el techo y Craig ni siendo adivino podría haberse dado cuenta de que el rubio dentro del traje lo seguía.

Si Craig era responsable de lo que sucedió ese día en South Park él lo averiguaría hoy. El pelinegro llego a su casa y saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Kenny brinco al árbol que estaba junto a la ventana del dormitorio de Craig y vio como la luz de esta se encendió. Miraba detalladamente cada movimiento del pelinegro.

Craig se quito su jacket y de paso la camisa. Si el ego de Kenny no fuera tan alto hasta pesaría que el pelinegro tenia mejor físico que el. Tomo una camisa y se la coloco, se quito su tenis, su pantalón negro y apago la luz. Al menos que Kenny tuviera visión nocturna no vería nada más.

'Esto solo confirma que Craig no es el culpable' pensó el rubio mientras bajaba del árbol. Era extraño, si el pelinegro no era el que había ocasionado eso, entonces quien carajo había hecho eso? 'creo que pudieron haber sido los visitantes' pensó de nueva cuenta mientras subía al techo de la casa continua para dirigirse a su hogar. Mysterion ya no tenía nada más que hacer esta noche.

Era desesperante, la lista de sospechosos regresaba a cero de nuevo.

* * *

**Algo aburrido, lo reconozco, pero en el próximo capitulo comienza la acción.**

**Aclaración****: Burnout es una canción de Green Day, los invito a que la escuchen. Elegí esa canción porque por la personalidad de Craig, imagino que el piensa lo mismo que la letra. Bueno, si tienen alguna duda o necesitan que aclare algo, pregunten...**

**Como sea, please dejen reviews :D**


	4. Noticias Inesperadas

**Si, por fin!, vengo a actualizar este fic. Hoy tuve bastante tiempo libre y mi inspiración a vuelto y espero que se quede un buen rato. **

**Lamento el tremendo atraso -.- . Deberia venir con doble capitulo pero se que actualizare mañana sin falta porque ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo :D. Este capitulo es algo...aburrido, se que la vez pasada dije que en este empezaría la acción pero calcule mal los hecho, la acción comienza en el próximo.**

**Quiero agradecer a luis carlos ya que gracias a tu fic mi inspiración volvió en parte y también a MileyMcTucker por su maravilloso fic :3...los invito a que los lean, "Las crónicas de Mysterion" y "My Vulnerability" respectivamente.**

**Ahora si, al capitulo.**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Trey y Matt.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Un nuevo día comenzaba pero Kenny no estaba muy feliz en recibirlo. La luz del tenue sol entro por su ventana y dio justamente en sus ojos azules por lo que tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada, como si su cuerpo aun le pidiera que se quedara recostado en aquella suave cama.

Su madre entro avisando que si no se levantaba se le haría tarde, 'acaso seria eso una novedad' pensó Kenny mientras tomaba su almohada y se la colocaba sobre su cara.

"Vamos cariño, no quiero que llegues tarde" decía Carol McCormick mientras le quitaba la cobija de encima, "además tu profesor me dijo que no hiciste tus deberes" su voz sonaba ahora algo molesta.

Kenny se quito la almohada de la cara y la miro con una sonrisa como diciendo que lo sentía. Su mama dijo algo así como que no quería que se repitiera de nuevo y salió de la habitación, 'si, como si eso en realidad fuera a suceder', pensó de nueva cuenta el rubio.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar, no le tomo ni media hora estar listo, era la ventaja de ser Kenny, siempre se veía bien, pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a tomar el bus que lo llevaría a la Secundaria de South Park. Que emoción, otro aburrido día de clases, pensaba mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos, hacia cinco minutos que la campana había sonado dando inicio a las lecciones por lo que el largo corredor parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Para su sorpresa el profesor apenas venia entrando así que no se ganaría un sermón después de todo. Fue a su lugar habitual y tomo asiento. El profesor dejo su maletín sobre la mesa y se volteo, dirigiéndose a la clase.

"Bien chicos, como muchos de ustedes sabrán ya, hubo un terrible acontecimiento en el pueblo" decía el profesor mientras se sentaba en la parte delantera de su escritorio "es una verdadera tragedia lo que sucedió, se que la mayoría de ustedes estudiaron ahí y por lo que se la policía está haciendo todo lo posible para atrapar al responsable o responsables" era increíble para el profesor, toda la clase estaba en silencio y lo escuchaba, "y aprovechando la situación quiero que hagan un ensayo de novecientas palabras de cómo evitar estas situaciones en el futuro" lo siguiente que escucho fueron protestas y reproches por parte de todos

"novecientas?" pregunto Kenny sorprendido, 'este imbécil está loco' pensó el rubio

"bueno, Sr McCormick, por suerte para usted el trabajo será en parejas" dijo el profesor "y no se apresuren en seleccionarlas, yo las asignare" y con esto saco la lista de su maletín

"Que no me toque con Kyle, Dios" decía Cartman mientas juntaba sus manos y miraba hacia arriba

"Como si yo quisiera que me tocara contigo, culón" exclamo Kyle volteándose hacia el castaño captando la atención de él.

"Cartman, Broflovski" llamo el profesor, algo consternado por la escena, captando la atención de los dos y de la clase, "ustedes dos trabajaran juntos", dicho esto tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño lo miraron sorprendidos y con enojo.

"Qué?" cuestionaron al unisonó sorprendidos y luego se miraron con miradas fulminantes.

"Genial" dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo rodando sus ojos y luego apoyando su cabeza en su mano

Por otra parte Stan estaba sentado junto a Wendy y esperaba que ellos dos fueran asignados como pareja, siempre era así. Pero para su sorpresa el fue asignado con Kenny y se sorprendió aun mas cuando Wendy le toco con Craig.

Tanto para Wendy como para Stan fue una sorpresa ya que la pelinegra casi nunca, por no decir jamás había cruzado palabra con Tucker y Stan por su parte estaba algo inseguro de que ellos trabajaran a solas ya que por los acontecimientos recientes el pelinegro no era de confiar.

Una vez que todos estaban asignados a una pareja, el profesor se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la clase.

"Chicos, alguno de ustedes tiene en mente quien pudo haber sido el responsable del incendio?" pregunto el hombre sabiendo que los chicos aun siendo adolescentes tenían bastante imaginación

"Tal vez fue el gobierno que quiere conspirar contra los terroristas y así comenzar una tercera guerra mundial, Gah!" dijo Tweek jalándose el cabello ganándose algunas miradas de cuestionantes por lo que acababa de decir.

"Bueno, tal vez fue-fue-fueron los a-liens" dijo Jimmy haciendo que algunos asintieran considerando esa hipótesis

"O tal vez fue algún idiota que quiera llamar la atención" dijo Cartman girándose hacia atrás para mirar fulminantemente a Craig

Tanto el maestro como los demás miraron a Tucker sin entender lo que había dicho el castaño pero fue Kyle, quien estando sentado atrás de este, lo golpeo en el tobillo

"Au! Ten cuidado rata judía" exclamo Cartman mientras se sobaba el tobillo

Y justo en ese momento la campana del receso sonó dando fin a la clase de Literatura.

Para desgracia de Kenny y los demás las siguientes clases fueron parecidas, profesores alterados comentando lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero para la suerte de los chicos, la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Una vez con sus almuerzos en sus bandejas, Stan y su grupo se dirigieron a su mesa habitual, en ella ya se encontraban Butters y Bradley.

Kenny pudo notar la mirada de preocupación que tenía Stan desde la clase de Literatura y aunque tenía una vasta idea de lo que lo tenía así quiso preguntar lo que tenia

"Stan, estas bien" pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con los demás

"porque la pregunta" cuestiono Stan alzando su mirada para mirar al rubio

"bueno, te noto…preocupado" respondió Kenny colocando su mano en su hombro

Stan, quien tenía su miraba en Kenny, miro a los demás en la mesa, quienes para su sorpresa lo miraban esperando su respuesta

"bueno es…ya sabes eso de que Wendy tenga que trabajar con Craig, es solo que…me preocupa que él le haga algo" dijo Stan con preocupación en su voz, cosa que el rubio y por supuesto los damas notaron

"Si, yo también estaría bastante preocupado" dijo Cartman para después dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Kyle

"chicos" dijo Kenny llamando la atención de todos, "creo que Craig no es el culpable" termino de decir el rubio ganándose la mirada de los presentes en la mesa quienes lo miraban cuestionantes

"y como estas tan seguro" pregunto Butters curioso esperando la respuesta al igual que todos

"bueno, ayer Mysterion hizo un trabajo de investigación y sinceramente no encuentro nada alarmante en Craig"

"eso sonó algo gay, Kenny" comento Cartman con una sonrisa

"Creo que Kenny tiene razón, es decir nos hemos enfocado solo en Craig como sospechoso solo por lo que paso aquella vez en Perú y tal vez el verdadero villano este allá afuera, planeando su siguiente ataque" agrego con determinación Kyle haciendo que los demás asintieran al considerar el argumento del rubio y el pelirrojo

"solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" dijo Cartman mirando por detrás de Kenny y Stan haciendo que estos dos se voltearan para divisar a Craig, Token y Clyde quienes se acercaban a la mesa con sus bandejas

"Si amigo, creo que esa parte del solo tiene que mejorar un poco" comentaba Token mientras se sentaba en la mesa

"si, eso sonó como Tom DeLonge y debería sonar como Slash" agrego Clyde sentándose también en la mesa

"bien, ya entendí" dijo algo fastidiado Craig sentándose al igual que los dos chicos

Los demás presentes, quienes lo miraban con cara de 'de que mierda están hablando' seguían los movimientos de los recién llegados pero fue Cartman quien hablo

"A si, olvidaba que los tres integrantes nuevos de One Direction están ocupados cantando" dijo burlándose Cartman haciendo que los presentes rieran, incluso Clyde

"eres un idiota, Cartman" dijo Token con una sonrisa por el comentario del castaño.

"Sabes culón, somos bastante buenos, incluso se que desearías ser como yo o tocar la guitarra como Craig" dijo Clyde, mientras tomaba su vaso de fresco y tomaba de él mientras miraba al castaño. Esto hizo que Craig sonriera sin ser notado por los presentes

"Lo dudo" dijo Cartman con arrogancia , ahora mirando al pelinegro que estaba a su lado, "Oye Craig" dijo de nueva cuenta el castaño haciendo que este lo mirara, "qué opinas del incendio de ayer?" pregunto

Craig lo miro con cara de no saber a qué quería llegar con esta pregunta y porque la había hecho pero tanto Cartman como los demás estaban esperando la reacción del pelinegro

"Bueno sinceramente no me importa mucho pero es una lástima, no crees?" respondió Craig con su tono de voz neutral y monótona haciendo que las sospechas del castaño cesaran al igual que la de los demás

"Si, supongo" respondió perplejo Cartman sin saber que decir

En eso Jimmy se acerco a la meza, "chicos, se en-enteraron, el pro-pro-profesor Mackey está en el hos-hospital" dijo con dificultad el castaño haciendo que los demás lo miraran con asombro por lo que acababa de decir

"Qué? Cómo?" pregunto asombrado Stan

"Bueno el fu-fue el profesor que es-es-estaba en el e-escuela ayer c-c-cuando el incendio o-ocurrió" respondió Jimmy

Los chicos en la mesa se miraron sorprendidos, incluso Cartman había mirado de reojo a Craig haber si este estaba sorprendido y si, si lo estaba pero no de igual forma que los demás

"saben lo que estoy pensando" pregunto Kyle esperando que los demás tuvieran en mente lo mismo que el

"Que el debe estar bien jodido" dijo Cartman ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelirrojo

"No idiota, que deberíamos visitarlo, tal vez el vio quien fue el responsable del incendio" agrego el pelirrojo mientras tanto Stan como Kenny lo sonreían por la brillante idea

"Creo que no podrán contar conmigo" dijo Butters mientras frotaba sus nudillos en señal de nervios a lo que los demás lo miraron cuestionándolo, "tengo que encontrarme con Sally en su casa para hacer el trabajo" justifico el rubio

Por otra parte Craig se levanto de la mesa sin decir una palabra proponiéndose a irse

"Craig, amigo, adonde vas?"le pregunto Clyde antes de que se fuera

"No quiero involucrarme en sus estúpidos planes" dijo el pelinegro sin mirar al castaño pero se detuvo por un momento para voltearse y mirar a Stan, "además, al igual que Butters, soy responsable y hoy tengo que hacer el trabajo con tu novia, Stan" dijo esto para después marcharse.

"Se los dije, Craig no es el responsable del incendio" dijo Clyde mientras miraba a todos los presentes en la mesa, en especial a Cartman.

El resto de las lecciones transcurrieron con normalidad. Tanto Kenny como Kyle esperaban el momento para salir e ir al hospital a ver a su antiguo profesor, si querían respuestas ahí las iban a encontrar.

* * *

**Como dije no fue muy emocionante pero espero recompensarlo en el próximo.**

**Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, releo el capitulo por encima pero aveces se van algunas faltas -.- **

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia mandenme un mp y les estaría feliz si dejaran un review ;D nos leemos!**


	5. Sr Mackey

**Buenas noches :D**

**Aquí estoy, como dije y vengo con acción . eso sonó como una película. Empezare diciendo que este es el capitulo mas largo...hasta ahora :D .**

**Espero que les guste ya que nunca había escrito con tanta inspiración Quiero agradecer por los reviews, por un momento pensé que habían olvidado este fic por el retraso que hubo pero no saben lo feliz que me puso ver que si habían lectores fieles . haha.**

**Acabo de ver un adelanto del episodio de mañana y solo con ese pequeño adelanto me emocione. Sabia que Trey escribiría algo relacionado con Batman y vamos a ver a Randy con la mascara de Bane XD . Si quieren verlo lo pueden hacer en la pagina oficial de Facebook (ya se que la mayoría lo vio pero los que no ahí esta la info)**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino al par de genios, a los papás que siempre desee tener (?) ... Trey Parker y Matt Stone :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Por fin, las lecciones habían finalizado y los chicos no podían estar más felices, al fin irían al hospital como habían acordado a visitar al .

Aunque muchas veces los chicos fueron regañados y sermoneados por él, le guardaban un gran afecto. Era más fácil recordar las cosas buenas que el viejo profesor hizo por ellos que las múltiples visitas a su oficina cuando hacían algo malo.

Kenny, Kyle y Stan eran los únicos que habían acordado visitarlo ya que los otros chicos, después de escusas, habían optado por no ir. No se molestaron en ir a sus casas primero, tenían en mente llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital.

Tanto Kenny como Kyle notaban la preocupación en el semblante de Stan y por mas que le dijeron que no se preocupara, que nada pasaría, que solo era un trabajo con Craig, simplemente era algo a lo que el pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado, siempre había recordado hacer todos los trabajos con su novia además de que aun tenía algo de desconfianza hacia Tucker

'Después de todo, cuantas veces en tu vida veras a alguien lanzar rayos por los ojos?' pensó sarcásticamente Stan mientras continuaba caminando junto al rubio y al pelirrojo hacia el destino ya asignado.

El trayecto hacia el hospital fue bastante corto, ya que la secundaria no quedaba muy lejos, bueno, en realidad nada quedaba muy lejos para ellos, después de todo South Park no era un pueblo enorme.

Por fin habían llegado, _Hospital Paso al Infierno_. Para Kenny estas palabras eran bien conocidas ya que no recordaba claramente cuantas veces había estado en ese lugar. Los chicos se adentraron al enorme edificio pasando a la recepción para preguntar en que habitación se encontraba hospitalizado su antiguo profesor.

"Hola, disculpe, podría ayudarnos?",pregunto Kenny amablemente a la joven recepcionista que se encontraba tecleando en la computadora.

"Por supuesto, en que te puedo ayudar…sea lo que necesites" dijo la linda chica sensualmente, probablemente tenía unos veinte tantos pero incluso Stan y Kyle notaron la reacción e intenciones que mostraba hacia el rubio.

"Gracias linda, podría decirme en que habitación está hospitalizado Mackey, el " dijo Kenny no sabiendo cual era el nombre del consejero en un tono dulce aprovechando que había cautivado a la enfermera.

"El consejero de la primaria?, está en la habitación 69" respondió la chica aun conservando su tono y haciendo énfasis en el numero que acababa de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kenny

El rubio sonrió ante esto mientras que Stan y Kyle veían la escena algo irritados y bueno no era para menos ya que siempre era así, las chicas rendidas ante los pies del rubio.

"Gracias, preciosa" dijo Kenny conservando su sonrisa

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación que les había dicho la chica, tuvieron que tomar el ascensor para llegar a esta ya que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Al abrirse las puertas de este, los chicos notaron lo tranquilo que estaba salvo por algunas enfermeras que caminaban por el pasillo. Los chicos se encaminaron a recorrerlo mientras miraban los números en las puertas de las habitaciones

"Con que el 69? Debe ser tu numero favorito, Kenny" dijo Kyle con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Stan y haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara mientras seguían caminando

"Si, parece que también es el favorito de esa enfermera" comento Stan, "acaso piensan aplicarlo juntos?" agrego haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Kenny

"Sí, bueno, es un buen numero, tal vez deberías aplicarlo con Wendy" se defendió Kenny haciendo que esta vez Stan se sonrojara y Kyle riera aun mas

"Qué carajo dices, Kenny" dijo Stan avergonzado

"Por favor, podrían hacer silencio" dijo una de las enfermeras que pasaba junto a ellos.

Los chicos al fin se encontraban al frente de la habitación. No sabían de qué forma abrir la puerta ya que temían de qué manera se podría encontrar el Sr. Mackey, bueno, no todos los días las personas sobreviven a incendios. Fue Kyle quien abrió la puerta suavemente y en efecto, ahí estaba su antiguo profesor. Los chicos se aliviaron de ver que estaba bien, incluso estaba despierto y leyendo un libro. Tenía algunas vendas en su brazo derecho y en su cabeza y una aguja con suero en la mano izquierda y la característica ropa de hospital. El viejo al ver que habían abierto la puerta, volteo su mirada a esta.

"Hola chicos, como están, Mkay" dijo el hombre con una tenue sonrisa y con su característica voz

"Estamos bien, y ustedes, como esta?" pregunto Kyle acercándose a la cama

"Bueno, he estado mejor" respondió mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba en la mesa junto a la cama, "me alegro de verlos, mkay, como supieron que estaba aquí?" pregunto de nueva cuenta

"Bueno, Jimmy nos dijo que usted resulto lastimado en el…incendio y decidimos venir a ver como estaba" respondió Kenny mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama

"Si, el ha sido el único que ha venido de mis antiguos estudiantes, mkay" respondió Mackey a duras penas, "pensé que ustedes se habían olvidado de mi" agrego y después miro a los tres chicos con una sonrisa, "me alegro de verlos"

"Nosotros también" Dijo Stan para después mirar a Kenny a lo que el rubio entendió lo que quería decir el pelinegro

" …se que lo del incendio fue traumante, no solo para usted sino para nosotros, pero tengo…tenemos una pregunta…" Kenny iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido

"Quien lo hizo?", completo Mackey sorprendiendo tanto al rubio como a Stan y Kyle

"Como…" de nuevo la pregunta de Kenny fue interrumpida

"Eres Mysterion, mkay, supongo que estas en busca del responsable" justifico Makey sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a los presentes

Aunque no era tan sorpresivo ya que Kenny recordó que tuvo que enseñar su identidad secreta después de que él y Coon vencieran al Profesor Caos, si, ahora lo recordaba aunque por otro lado tanto Kyle como Stan aun estaban sorprendidos. Solo esperaban que el no supiera la identidad de ambos.

"Si bueno…podría…tratar de recordar y decirnos lo que paso ese día?" pregunto finalmente Kenny expectante de la respuesta al igual que los chicos a su lado

"Definitivamente esa fue una de las experiencias más traumantes que he tenido, mkay y todo estaba tan confuso, todo estaba lleno de humo…" comentaba Mackey en su cama haciendo una pausa lo que desespero un poco a los chicos

"Solo trate de decirnos lo que recuerda" dijo Kyle

"Ese día me había quedado después de clases para revisar unos archivos que la directora Victoria había dejado…"

**Flashback**

_Todo estaba silencioso, probablemente se debía a que la escuela estaba vacía salvo el hombre de lentes que se encontraba en su escritorio revisando una pila de hojas sobre este. No acostumbraba a quedarse después de lecciones, siempre esperaba ir a su casa y relajarse después de un duro día en la primaria de South Park._

_ Aunque ya no contaba con los típicos problemas que le daban Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman e incluso Craig años atrás siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar problemas con otros estudiantes._

_ Llevaba como dos horas revisando aquellos papeles cuando escucho una ventana romperse, pensó que tal vez no estaba solo después de todo. Lo primero que imagino que pudo haber causado ese ruido fue algún alumno que había lanzado algún objeto o roca a una de las ventanas._

_ "Estos vándalos" dijo Mackey furioso mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y abría la puerta para explorar de dónde provino ese ruido._

_ Al salir de la oficina una explosión lo hizo volar literalmente hacia la pared haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Mucho humo de escombros y del fuego comenzaron a llenar el pasillo principal._

_ Incluso con sus lentes astillados por el golpe era difícil de distinguir su entorno y un "pip" agudo resonaba en sus oídos a causa de la explosión. Estando en el suelo levanto su mirada para ver una figura de lo que parecía una persona frente a él. Pensó que podía ser algún conserje que lo salvaría pero rápidamente desecho esa hipótesis al ver de pies a cabeza la figura que se hacía más clara conforme el humo de disipaba._

_"Qué carajo…"pronuncio a duras penas el moribundo hombre_

_ No sabía si el golpe le había afectado pero era como si estuviera en algún comic. A juzgar por la apariencia, definitivamente no era un bombero ni un integrante de la SWAT. Por un momento pensó que era Mysterion que lo venía a rescatar pero todo hipótesis y pensamiento se fueron a un agujero obscuro cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente._

**Fin Flashback**

"No sé como salí con vida de eso, mkay, pero estoy agradecido de estar aquí contándolo" termino de decir Mackey mientras miraba por la ventana

"Podría describirnos con exactitud como lucia" pregunto Stan mientras sacaba de su mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz

"Bueno, estando en el suelo todo era muy difuso, no pude distinguir si era un niño, adolecente o adulto pero llevaba un casco con una "V" amarilla sobre sus ojos y una capa como tu traje, Kenny, mkay y una "X" en su torso" dijo Mackey mientras veía lo que dibujaba Stan en su cuaderno, "Su traje era azul, Stan" agrego mientras señalaba el dibujo

"No le dijo nada?" pregunto Kyle

"No lo sé, mkay, no escuchaba nada, pensé que quedaría sordo" respondió Mackey recordando el suceso

"Chicos, la hora de visita termino, me temo que debo pedirles que se marchen" dijo un doctor mientras entraba a la habitación. Kenny miro por la ventana y si, ya estaba obscureciendo.

"Me alegro que este bien, Sr. Mackey" dijo Kenny mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del hombre en la cama cuidando de no lastimarlo

"Gracias por venir a visitarme chicos, mkay" dijo Mackey sonriéndole a los tres chicos

Después de despedirse, los chicos se dirigieron al ascensor para salir al hospital. Kenny tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de total satisfacción, no solo por el hecho de saber que el estaba bien sino también de por fin saber cómo lucia el bastardo que había ocasionado el incendio.

"Con que así luce nuestro villano" dijo Stan, quien se encontraba en el medio de los dos chicos, mientras alzaba la libreta enseñándola a Kyle y Kenny

"Me pregunto quién estará en ese disfraz" dijo Kyle mientras veía el boceto que había hecho Stan

"Solo esperemos que no sea algún pariente o alguien conocido" dijo Kenny mirando el dibujo al igual que Stan y Kyle

Una vez en el primer piso se dirigieron a la salida. Habían tenido éxito con su tarea, por fin podrían ir a sus casas a descansar. Pensaron que habían pasado por lo menos una hora desde que habían llegado pero al mirar al cielo se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando ya que los colores naranja y negro cubrían el cielo avisando que la noche caería en unos minutos.

Al salir a la calle para dirigirse a sus casas, un estruendo retumbo justo al frente de ellos. Una explosión había hecho que los tres chicos cayeran al suelo y la imagen de un autobús siendo partido a la mitad paso frente a ellos. Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron gritos de las personas que pasaban por ahí y unas alarmas de bomberos y policías a lo lejos.

Todo parecía una película, el autobús destruido en media calle y quemándose y las personas que se acercaban para ver si alguien había sobrevivido. Lo que más sorprendió a los chicos fue ver el vehículo amarillo partido exactamente por la mitad.

Kenny, que se encontraba en el suelo, alzo su mirada y pudo ver en el edificio al otro lado de la calle al responsable, si, era el modelo que estaba plasmado en lápiz en el cuaderno de

Stan. Estaba sobre el tejado, observando con una sonrisa la escena, probablemente pensando que nadie lo había visto. Kenny se levanto ante la mirada de Stan y Kyle, quienes aun estaban sorprendidos por la escena.

Una gran ira invadió al rubio quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su objetivo y como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces, trepo por una de las tuberías que subían por lo largo del costado del edificio, trepándolo. Al llegar arriba noto como el responsable de lo que acababa de suceder había notado su presencia y comenzó a correr saltando al tejado del edificio que se encontraba a la par. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kenny comenzó a seguirlo, estaba decidido a atraparlo. Pudo notar como el villano tenía experiencia al igual que él en saltar tejados, sería una tarea difícil después de todo.

Kenny comenzaba a pisarle los talones, el era Mysterion después de todo pero en ese momento la falta de practica había pasado su factura. Al intentar saltar hacia el siguiente edificio resbalo, quedando colgado del borde del siguiente viendo como su objetivo escapaba. 'Demonios' pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se incorporo con dificulta mientras subía al tejado y se sentaba en el techo, solo escuchaba su jadeos. No tenía la misma condición que antes, eso era obvio. Por su mente pasaban las escenas del autobús siendo partido al medio. Atraparía a ese hijo de puta a como diera lugar.

* * *

**Por fin apareció el villano *música dramática***

**Si quieren saber mas o menos como se ve el dibujo que hizo Stan, es la imagen que tiene el Fic, esa que cuando entramos esta al lado del sumary, si yo la hice ^^ Disculpen los errores ortográficos -.-**

**Quería invitarlos también a que lean un fic que publique ayer pero por alguna razón no salio en la pagina principal -.- Se llama "Troublemaker" y es de Craig, eso si, es un fic retorcido pero entretenido :D**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré el jueves o viernes ya que mañana tengo un compromiso (¬¬)**

**Dejen reviews, nos leemos!**


	6. Esto es Guerra

**_Well Hello There, Mr. UPS Man :D _**

**Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo...lamento el retraso de un día -.- **

**Este capitulo, no estoy segura si es mas largo que el anterior, pero eso si, es como de relleno. Al final no quede satisfecha con el resultado, no se, simplemente no me quedo como desee que me quedara y espero no revelar mucho ya que quiero que lo mejor quede al final :P ok no...**

**Ah por cierto, quiero recomendarles este fic, que a mi en lo personal me hizo reír de principio a fin, el único problema es que esta en ingles -.- se llama "Father Son Talk", de verdad les digo que lo lean xD (para encontrarlo vallan a mi perfil, en historias favoritas ahí esta)**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Trey y Matt**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Kenny's POV**

Demonios, no recordaba alguna vez en la me hubiese cansado tanto y tan rápidamente. Por un momento pensé que lo agarraría, estaba tan cerca pero al parecer yo no era el único que había hecho esto antes, es decir, el tipo parecía un maldito ninja saltando y corriendo de tejado en tejado.

Estoy bastante cansado y decepcionado conmigo mismo en este momento. Aquí, sentado en el techo de este edificio, recobrando el aliento y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Hijo de puta" exclame furioso mientras golpeaba mis puños en el suelo.

Estaba bastante furioso, más que nada frustrado por no atraparlo y por lo que este bastardo acababa de hacer. Maldecía el momento en que me había resbalado y agradecí no haberme caído ya que hubiese resultado bastante lastimado o hasta hubiese muerto, era una gran caída. En ese momento me puse a pensar y a rezar en que ese autobús estuviese vacio.

A duras penas y reuniendo la energía que me quedaba, me puse de pie. Tenía que cerciorarme de que ese bastardo no hubiese cobrado ninguna vida con su acto de destrucción.

Vi que, en el edificio que me encontraba, había una escalera de incendios, 'que afortunado' pensé al saber que no tendría que correr ni saltar de regreso. Me apresure a bajar las malditas escaleras lo más rápido que pude, tenía que llegar a donde, esperaba, aun se encontraran Kyle y Stan.

Al salir del callejón hacia la calle, pude ver como dos patrullas de policía y un camión de bomberos pasaban frente a mí y se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba el autobús en llamas y donde también yo me dirigía. Apresure el paso, casi trotando y si, ahí estaba el destrozado autobús en llamas y un montón de personas rodeándolo.

En ese momento me puse a pensar en las condiciones que había quedado el vehículo, es decir, estaba partido al medio, 'como carajos había hecho eso ese bastardo de mierda' pensé frunciendo el seño y apretando mis puños, estaba aun más furioso y frustrado que antes.

**Fin Kenny POV**

En ese momento Kyle y Stan se acercaron a donde estaba el rubio teniendo la esperanza de que lo hubiese atrapado pero por la mirada del rubio dedujeron rápidamente lo contrario.

"Kenny, estas bien?" pregunto Stan quien aun en su voz se notaba un estado de shock, mientras miraba el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio

"Sí, estoy bien" respondió Kenny sin mirar al pelinegro y sin poder ocultar su frustración

"Amigo, tenemos que avisarle a Cartman y los demás" dijo Kyle mientras veía como los bomberos sacaban las mangueras para proponerse a apagar el incendio

"Si Tom, me acaban de confirmar que en el autobús se encontraban dos niños y cinco adultos, entre ellos un adulto mayor" decía un reportero cerca de donde se encontraban los tres chicos mientras miraba a la cámara y señalaba el lugar de los hechos

Eso basto para que Kenny perdiera el poco autocontrol sobre la ira que le quedaba, matar adultos era algo grave pero matar niños? Esto ya se había hecho personal.

"Avísale a los chicos" le dijo el rubio a Stan quien aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho el reportero.

La escena era como sacada de una película de acción, es decir todo parecía tan irreal. Los chicos solo se limitaron a observar como los bomberos acababan su labor mientras los policías dispersaban a la multitud que se encontraba aun observando el suceso mientras que por otra parte Stan sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de Cartman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*18:51 pm, una hora antes del suceso, casa de Wendy*_

**Wendy POV**

Estúpido trabajo, me tiene mentalmente agotada, es decir, a que profesor normal se le ocurre dejar un trabajo de cómo prevenir un ataque terrorista a una escuela?, acaso creyó que trabajamos en el FBI o la CIA?, ese tipo de cosas no se pueden prevenir.

Un suspiro se escapo de mi compañero que esta al pie de la cama, probablemente esté pensando lo mismo que yo. Llevamos dos horas en esto y aunque ya estamos por terminar, nuestro agotamiento mental es más fuerte que nuestra concentración.

Bueno, por mi parte no debería quejarme tanto, yo estoy en mi cama y Craig esta en el suelo. Es extraño ya que al llegar le dije que haríamos el trabajo en la mesa del comedor pero gracias a mis padres eso no ocurrió, tenían una tonta reunión de su club de lectura por lo que no quedo de otra que decirle a Craig que hiciéramos el trabajo en mi habitación, lo cual resulto algo incomodo, es decir, Stan es el único chico que ha estado aquí, bueno sin mencionar al amigo de Craig, Token pero eso fue solo una vez, Stan prácticamente que ha estado aquí unas cien veces.

"Terminaste?" pregunto Craig sorprendiéndome y sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos

"Ah, sí, solo tengo que darle los toques finales" le respondí con una sonrisa

Craig asintió volviendo su mirada hacia su ensayo. Era algo incomodo hablar con él, no lo niego pero parece que no es tan…antipático como se ha referido Stan algunas veces. Solo es del tipo de personas que tienes que saber cómo tratar.

Mire por la ventana y pude notar que estaba obscureciendo por lo que opte a apresurarme para terminar mi trabajo dándole los "toques finales".

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que mi concentración fue de nuevo interrumpida por el sonido de mi estomago pidiendo comida y no lo culpo, desde el almuerzo no había comido nada por estar haciendo el trabajo y pensé que probablemente Craig tampoco haya comido nada desde entonces.

"Craig…" dije llamando su atención mientras yo me levantaba de la cama, "quieres algo de comer" le pregunte con una sonrisa

"Mmm…no, no te preocupes" me respondió mirándome de nueva cuenta, pude notar que dudaba y yo sabía el porqué, ya que siempre que estas en otra casa te da vergüenza decir o pedir algo

"Ah vamos, se que si tienes hambre" agregue de nueva cuenta mientras me dirigía a la puerta, "vamos" dije haciendo una ademan con mi mano de que me siguiera

Al abrirla pude notar que todo estaba muy silencioso, probablemente mis padres se abrían marchado a hacer algunas compras o algún deber.

**Fin Wendy POV**

Wendy bajo las escaleras confirmando su sospecha, sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota diciendo que después de la reunión tuvieron que ir a la casa de su abuela. Por suerte para la Wendy y también para Craig, la pelinegra sabía cocinar.

"Y tus padres?",pregunto Craig con su tono monótono mirando de lado a lado sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a la pelinegra y no era de menos, el ojiazul parecía todo un ninja

"Bueno, parece que tuvieron que salir" respondió Wendy sin poder ocultar su asombro cosa que Craig noto

"Lo siento, te asuste" pregunto Craig notando el tono de voz de la pelinegra

"No, es solo…que quieres de comer?", pregunto Wendy cambiando el tema rápidamente mientras miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa

"Oye no quiero molestarte y eso incluye que te pongas a cocinar para mi" respondió Craig sabiendo que al no estar sus padres le tocaría a Wendy cocinar

"No, no lo harás, de hecho yo también tengo hambre" respondió Wendy aun conservando su sonrisa, cosa que Craig hizo también

"Está bien, pero entonces, déjame ayudarte", propuso el pelinegro mientras se adentraba a la cocina junto con Wendy

Les tomo unos veinticinco minutos hacerse un par de emparedados, si, aunque no era una cena elaborada o un bufete eso satisfaría sus estómagos por el momento. Para ninguno de los dos, en el momento de elaborar el platillo, se había tornado incomodo. Esto confirmaba para Wendy que el chico era bastante amable y todo un caballero e incluso Craig podría llegar a ser un buen amigo.

Por fin podrían comer tranquilos, después de todo, el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y no llevaban ni dos minutos cuando Wendy se levanto de nuevo y encendió el Ipod que tenía sobre el refrigerador el cual estaba conectado a dos parlantes. Ella sabía que Craig tenía una banda por lo tanto sabia que el pelinegro tenía que amar la música y para suerte de él, la canción que estaba reproduciendo el aparato era su favorita, Stay the night de Green Day.

Wendy se sentó de nueva cuenta en la mesa y miro a Craig quien justo después de que la pelinegra encendiera aquel aparato, la había seguido con su mirada, 'acaso leyó mis pensamientos' pensó el pelinegro

"Es para no sentirnos tan solos" agrego Wendy con una sonrisa mientras mordía su emparedado

"Bromeas, verdad?…", dijo Craig fingiendo enojo lo cual asusto a Wendy, "es mi canción favorita" dijo ahora con una sonrisa haciendo que Wendy también sonriera

"La mía también" agrego Wendy con una sonrisa, "de hecho no hay canción de ellos que no me guste" agrego mirando su emparedado

En ese momento Craig sintió una extraña sensación, ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que era. Su semblante cambio totalmente de felicidad a…angustia?. Sentía como la inmensa necesidad de irse de ahí. De un pronto a otro comenzó a marearse, como cuando sientes que estas a punto de desmayarte. Claro que para Wendy esto no paso desapercibido ya que Craig había dejado de comer y miraba para un punto inespecífico y no pronunciaba una palabra.

"Craig…estas bien?" pregunto preocupada

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del pelinegro, acerco su mano para tocar su brazo para llamar su atención. Cuando hizo contacto, de lugar de llamar su atención, hizo que Craig diera un salto, cosa que asusto a Wendy.

"Craig?" pregunto de nueva cuenta

"Lo siento, tengo que irme" respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento

"Espera" dijo Wendy tomando su brazo de nuevo pero lo soltó rápidamente al sentir un inmenso calor, era como si literalmente se hubiese quemado la mano

El pelinegro, sin mirar a Wendy, se dirigió hacia la puerta para proponerse a marcharse abriéndola y saliéndola para después cerrarla a sus espaldas.

'Acaso le puse algo al emparedado a lo que el fuese alérgico?', pensó Wendy. Esa había sido bastante extraño por lo que esa fue la razón que se le pudo ocurrir ante el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro. Lo que más le asusto fue la temperatura que tenia Craig cuando lo tomo del brazo. Solo espero que se encontrara bien.

_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*Casa de Cartman, 20:17 pm, una hora después del accidente*_

Justo como hace ocho años, estaban reunidos Coon & Friends en el sótano de Cartman. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuviesen reunidos, mirando a Kenny quien se dirigía a ellos.

"Esto es demasiado, chicos" decía el rubio mientras golpeaba su puño sobre una foto que había tomado Stan al autobús, "por concentrarnos solo en un responsable, el villano ataco de nuevo, sin nadie que se lo impidiese" agregaba el rubio sin esconder su enojo

"Quemar una escuela es grave pero matar personas…esto ha ido demasiado lejos" agrego Token

"Hay que matar a ese bastardo" dijo Cartman enojado quien tenía su antifaz de Coon puesto

"Kenny", dijo Clyde, llamando la atención del rubio, "tu lo viste, no?, pregunto a lo que Kenny asintió, "como era, me refiero a como lucia"

Kenny tomo la mochila de Stan, sacando el cuaderno en la que el pelinegro había hecho el boceto que les había descrito el

"Así" , afirmo el rubio, sosteniendo el papel mientras le enseñaba el dibujo a los demás, "solo que su casco era diferente, Stan?" dijo mirando al pelinegro quien tomo un lápiz, "esta parte era así" dijo haciendo con su dedo la forma en el papel

"Chicos, miren" dijo Kyle señalando el televisor en el cual el noticiero local entrevistaba a uno de los familiares de las víctimas y presentaban las escenas tomadas anteriormente del autobús en llamas.

"_Esto es guerra_" dijo Kenny con su voz de Mysterion.

* * *

**Lo se, POV, POV everywhere :D**

**Como vieron, no fue el mejor capitulo de todos y lamento enfocarme tanto en esa parte de Wendy-Craig pero era algo así como de suma importancia.**

**Como siempre lo hago, los invito a escuchar esa canción, esta vez les digo que no se van a arrepentir :D (YouTube-Buscar: Green Day-Stay the night-disfrutar XD esquema innecesario) **

**Por cierto, quería pedirles algo, estaba pensando en que nombre darle a la banda de Craig-Token-Clyde y quería pedirles su ayuda en que dieran alguna idea en como llamarla...no va a ser algo relevante o de suma importancia en el fic pero toda banda necesita un nombre no :P**

**Ah casi se me olvida, felicidades a los colombian s, mexican s y argentin s que leen el fic por el triunfo de ayer, si estamos hablando de fútbol :D ...mientras que CR bueno...dejémoslo ahí -.-**

**Gracias por leer, saludos!**


	7. Still Concern

**I'm back! (ni que me hubiese desaparecido un mes -.-)**

**Aproveche el día libre y la maravillosa inspiración que tuve y escribí el séptimo capitulo :D espero que les guste. **

**Aclaro, por los reviews que recibí, dijeron que Craig y Wendy tendrían una relación, bueno, no habrá crendy, solo habrá Stendy por supuesto :D aunque la primera pareja también me gusta... . Intentare actualizar mañana!**

**Este capitulo no tendrá mucha acción, es como un puente para el siguiente que ese, les prometo, que tendrá acción y un pelea muy interesante ;D**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Propiedad de Trey y Matt !**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Wendy POV**

No podía dormir, simplemente mis pensamientos no daban tregua. Mi cuerpo pedía descanso pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió hace una hora, más o menos.

Había visto reacciones alérgicas algunas veces anteriormente ya que mi papa es alérgico a varios tipos de alimentos y había visto como reaccionaba pero nunca había visto algo como lo que le paso a Craig esta tarde. Quise ayudarlo pero parecía que estaba más preocupado en irse, como si hubiese algo que dejo inconcluso y su vida hubiese dependido en ese momento por terminarlo, es decir, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver como estaba.

Lo que más me asusto sin duda fue su temperatura y su mirada, era como si hubiéramos estado en una película de terror y Craig era el siguiente en morir, "oh vamos Wendy, no quiero pensar en eso", me dije a mi misma mientras me acostaba en mi cama, intentaría por fin conciliar el sueño, 'me pregunto que estará haciendo Stan en este momento', pensé mientras abrazaba el oso de peluche que él me había regalado en nuestro primer año siendo novios.

Bueno, no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando mis ojos se abrieron de nueva cuenta. Había visto esa reacción en películas y libros, como en Twilight, cuando eres un hombre lobo, tu piel y temperatura siempre está más elevada de lo normal o como en series de televisión, que cuando te vas a convertir en zombie, tu temperatura se incrementa. O pero vamos, Craig no era un hombre lobo y mucho menos se convertiría en un zombie, es decir, eso solo paso una vez en South Park y ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de eso, pero aun así, mi preocupación no cesa, solo espero que este bien.

Mis padres aun no han llegado y me pregunto en donde estarán. Creo que eso también influye en mis problemas de conciliación de sueño, como podría dormir estando la casa sola?, que tal si un ladrón entra y…es absurdo, estamos en South Park no en una ciudad peligrosa como Nueva York.

Al fin logre cerrar mis ojos por más de un minuto, espero descansar, después de todo, mañana me espera un largo día de clases y también intentare hablar con Craig

** Fin Wendy POV**

_*Casa de Cartman, 20:21pm, una hora después del incidente*_

Los chicos, que miraban por la pantalla del televisor los restos del autobús, se preguntaban qué clase de persona o cosa había logrado hacer eso. Por otro lado Cartman se encontraba discutiendo junto a Kenny en quien se encontraba bajo aquel disfraz.

"Puede ser Kevin, después de todo, a él le gustan ese tipo de cosas como Star Wars y eso" decía Cartman quien había elaborado una pared con varias fotografías de estudiantes y personas del pueblo.

"Su estatura…era como la tuya, Kenny?", pregunto Stan, acercándose junto a Kyle en donde se encontraban el rubio y el castaño

"No, era un poco más alto que yo, por lo que podría también ser una adulto" respondió Kenny mirando el dibujo de Stan ya corregido que se encontraba junto a las demás fotografías

"Esto se vuelve más complicado, si tan solo lo hubieses logrado atrapar, Kenny" dijo Cartman ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte del rubio quien no estaba de humor

"Lo intente, si", respondió Kenny con frustración en su voz, "también deseaba atraparlo, así que no me juzgues, culón" agrego agarrando a Cartman por el cuello de la camisa

"Tranquilo, Kenny", dijo Kyle intentando separar a los dos chicos.

"Sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste, no tienes porque ponerte así", apoyo Stan intentando separarlos también al igual que Kyle. Al final Kenny lo soltó

"Saben que, creo que el cansancio no está afectando a todos" dijo Token acercándose a los chicos

"Token tiene razón", agrego Clyde apagando el televisor y acercándose, "además mi papá llamo, quiere que regrese a casa"

"Mi mamá también, al parecer esta algo paranoica por lo que sucedió", dijo Butters quien había estado de espectador ante el percance de Kenny y Cartman

"Está bien", dijo al fin calmándose Kenny, "mañana hablaremos en el almuerzo" agrego el rubio mirando a los presentes para después dirigirse a las escaleras y marcharse

"Creo que alguien tiene arena en la vagina", dijo Cartman señalando con su pulgar las escaleras por las que había subido Kenny

"Basta Cartman!", exclamo Kyle, "tu no estuviste ahí, para mí, Kenny y Stan fue difícil mirar sin haber podido hacer nada para ayudar" agrego furioso el pelirrojo

"Ok chicos" dijo Stan colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Kyle para calmarlo, "será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es algo tarde"

"Los veo mañana, chicos" dijeron Token y Clyde para después seguir el trayecto de Kenny

"Sera mejor que nos vallamos también, Kyle" dijo Stan mirando a Kyle

"Oh no, el judío se queda" dijo Cartman sorprendiendo tanto al pelinegro como a Kyle

"Adiós chicos" dijo Butters para después marcharse, no quería presenciar mas drama

"De que hablas, Cartman" pregunto Kyle sin entenderlo

"Tú y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer", dijo Cartman mientras guardaba sus cosas de Coon, "a menos que quieras reprobar", agrego volteándose hacia el pelirrojo quien solo suspiro

"Bueno, entonces…nos vemos mañana", dijo Stan para después marcharse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería, como habían acordado la noche anterior. Visiblemente estaban cansados pero eso no se comparaba a las caras que tenían tanto Cartman como Kyle, al parecer, como explico el pelirrojo, les tomo tres horas terminarlo hasta que la madre de este llamo, obviamente preocupada por su hijo, pero lograron terminarlo.

"Tenemos que hacer un horario de patrullaje", explicaba Kenny a los chicos, "al parecer nuestro villano disfruta más actuar en las noches" agrego el rubio

"Tal vez deberíamos dividirnos de grupos y turnarnos", dijo Clyde a lo que los demás asintieron

"Clyde tiene razón", apoyo Stan quien miro al castaño y después a su derecha, "por cierto, donde esta Craig?", pregunto el pelinegro, al ver el campo vacio al lado del castaño

En otra mesa, en esa misma cafetería, se encontraban Bebe y Wendy, junto con las demás chicas, como era usual, se encontraban hablando de chicos y cosas así, en otras palabras, hablaban de "cosas de chicas".

"Bueno, Red, no eres la única que ayer beso a un chico", dijo Sally sonrojada haciendo que las chicas se emocionaran

"Y a quien besaste, Sally?", pregunto Stacy, quien estaba a su lado, expectante de la respuesta al igual que las demás chicas

"Bueno, yo…Butters" respondió aun mas sonrojada

"Sabía que te gustaba Butters" dijo Bebe haciendo que Sally sonriera y las demás rieran

"Ya lo habías besado una vez, no?",pregunto Red mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco

"Si, por cinco dólares, pero esta vez fue gratis" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, "además, no es el único chico que he besado" dijo para que las chicas rieran

"Oh Sally, eres una zorra" dijo Stacy empujando su hombro, haciendo que las chicas rieran con su comentario

Bebe, quien había estado muy integrada en la conversación, miro a su derecha viendo como su mejor amiga, Wendy, estaba con su cabeza recargada sobre su mano y jugaba con su comida con su tenedor mirando en un punto inespecífico. La rubia la conocía perfectamente, después de todo eran como hermanas y sabía muy bien cuando la pelinegra estaba preocupada así que no dudo en preguntar que le sucedía

"Wendy", dijo Bebe, llamando la atención de la pelinegra, "que te sucede?" pregunto llamando la atención de las demás chicas que ahora miraban a Wendy

"Nada" respondió la chica ganándose una mirada cuestionante por parte de Bebe quien no se trago esa escusa por lo que Wendy no le quedo de otra que hablar, "es solo que ayer, mientras Craig y yo hacíamos el trabajo…algo paso" agrego la pelinegra sin ocultar su preocupación

"Ahora que hizo ese idiota", dijo Bebe en tono desafiante

"No, Bebe, no hizo nada" dijo Wendy calmando a la rubia, "es solo que se fue repentinamente porque se sentía mal y yo…", la pelinegra se detuvo por un momento para pensar en lo que iba a decir, no estaba segura si decirle a su amiga sobre la reacción que había tenido el pelinegro

"Estas preocupada", termino de decir la rubia por su amiga

"Si y necesito saber como esta, hablar con el" dijo Wendy

"Bueno, si necesitas hablar con el" dijo Heidi sentándose en la mesa con su bandeja de comida, "acabo de verlo en su casillero"

Wendy miro a las chicas y después a Bebe quien le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que fuera, Wendy no perdió tiempo y fue donde la castaña le había dicho y si, ahí se encontraba Craig quien sacaba unos libros de su mochila y los guardaba en su casillero. Wendy se acerco al pelinegro, salvo por él y ella, el pasillo estaba desolado, todos se encontraban en la cafetería, después de todo era la hora del almuerzo.

"Craig" dijo Wendy acercándose al pelinegro quien no presto atención y continuo con su labor, "Craig, estas bien?", pregunto la pelinegra mientras tomaba con su mano el brazo del pelinegro, quería cerciorase si su temperatura estaba igual que ayer

Craig, al sentir el contacto, miro a la pelinegra, "si…estoy bien", respondió el pelinegro, quien había terminado con su labro de guardar los libros ahora cerraba su mochila lo que hizo que Wendy apartara su mano del brazo del chico.

"Ayer…"Wendy iba a comentar lo de ayer pero el Craig la interrumpió

"Estoy bien" insistió el pelinegro en un tono de voz bajo pero lo suficiente para que Wendy lo escuchara, "no tiene por qué preocuparte", agrego dedicándole una tenue sonrisa

Dicho esto, cerró su casillero, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida que daba hacia el enorme patio de la secundaria.

Eso hizo que Wendy quedara más confundida. Claro que pudo notar el cansancio en los ojos del pelinegro, como si no hubiese dormido bien o no lo hubiese hecho del todo. Por el momento debería creer las palabras que le había dicho Craig. En momentos así siempre recurría a la única persona que sabia escucharla.

De vuelta a la mesa de los chicos, que llevaban hablando y discutiendo sobre cuál sería el plan de patrullaje y sobre los posibles sospechosos que se encontraba bajo aquel casco azul que había visto Kenny, ahora discutían en el nombre con el que se referirían a su villano, por supuesto que para el rubio esto no era de suma importancia pero Cartman y Butters habían insistido.

"Que tal…el hacha", decía Cartman ganándose una mirada de los demás chicos quienes lo miraban con cara de 'qué demonios'

"El hacha?", pregunto Kyle sin entender al castaño

"Bueno, su habilidad, por lo visto, es cortar cosas" explicaba Cartman, "y el hacha cumple esa labor…", iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

"Entonces también se podría llamar tijeras o cuchillo", explico Kyle contradiciendo al castaño

"Ese no es el punto, judío de mierda", exclamo irritado Cartman

"Chico, chicos", exclamo Butters, llamando la atención de los presentes, calmando también, la pelea entre Kyle y Cartman, "que tal El Cortador Fantasma" estas últimas tres palabras las dijo con emoción y trazando el nombre en el aire a lo que los demás lo vieron con cara de 'qué carajo'

"Alguien podría golpearlo, porque yo lo hare si nadie lo hace" dijo Cartman tomando la cuchara de su plato de comida

"Basta", exclamo irritado Kenny ante el comportamiento de los presentes haciendo que estos se callaran y lo miraran, "creo que aun no se dan cuenta de lo serio que es esta situación" dijo mientras miraba Cartman y Butters, "el maldito nombre es lo que menos importa"

"Kenny tiene razón", apoyo Token, "lo que importa es atraparlo"

"Stan" llamo Wendy quien en los últimos segundos se había acercado a la mesa. Los chicos, en especial Stan, reconocieron su voz por lo que voltearon a ver a la chica, "puedo hablar contigo"

"Por supuesto" dijo Stan mientras se levantaba de su campo y seguía a Wendy afuera de la cafetería.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Como vieron aun Wendy esta algo preocupada y traumada por lo de Craig, no se preocupen, no los voy a aburrir mas con eso, en el siguiente capitulo lo va a olvidar gracias a Stan.**

**Sobre lo de Twilight, bueno yo odio esa película pero a Wendy le gusta High School Musical después de todo, entonces...ustedes entienden :D**

**Nos vemos mañana, espero...Gracias por leer!**


	8. Wendy

**Por fin, vengo a actualizar el fic...enserio lamento el tremendo retraso pero no saben lo frustrarte que es querer actualizar y tener el siguiente capitulo bien estructurado pero a la hora de abrir Word tener cero inspiración y no poder plasmarlo en palabras -.- pero bueno lo importante es que aquí esta, capitulo 8 **

**Este ese el mas largo hasta ahora y se que la vez pasada dije que habría una pelea pero si la hubiese colocado en este capitulo me habrían salido como 8 hojas de Word por lo cual dejare la esperada pelea al principio del siguiente capitulo el cual espero subir esta semana.**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**xxxx**

'Que rayos le habrá pasado a Wendy' pensó un preocupado Kyle mientras veía como su amigo, quien había estado a su lado todo este tiempo, se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse con su novia hacia la puerta que daba afuera de aquella concurrida cafetería.

"Genial, vallan a darse besitos, de seguro eso solucionara todo" dijo un sarcástico Cartman, como era de costumbre lo que provoco una mirada fulminante por parte de Kyle ya que Stan se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para haber escuchado su criterio.

"Cartman, eres un idiota" opino Token quien lo miraba con total desaprobación, ya que no solo el había notado el semblante que tenia Wendy

"Si culón, acaso no viste la mirada que tenia Wendy?" cuestiono Kyle apoyando al moreno

"Si y creo que eso se debe a que tal vez este en sus días o algo así" respondió Cartman aun siguiendo con sus juegos

"Eres un imbécil" dijo el pelirrojo aun enojado por la aptitud del castaño, simplemente aun no toleraba la actitud de Cartman

"Ok chicos", dijo Kenny mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para tranquilizarlo, "el que ustedes discutan no solucionara los problemas" opino el rubio mirando tanto al castaño como al pelirrojo quien se encontraba a su lado, "además el almuerzo está por finalizar, será mejor que dejemos todo planeado", agrego ahora mirando a los presentes en la mesa.

Por otra parte, afuera de la cafetería, se encontraban Stan y Wendy. El pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ella quien se estaba apoyada sobre la pared y con su mirada puesta en algún punto inespecífico en el suelo, mientras que los ojos azules de Stan se encontraban mirando a Wendy. Podía contar con sus dedos las veces en que había visto a su novia así, ese semblante que odiaba ver y que siempre intentaba evitar. Era extraño verla de ese modo, total preocupación, la cual siempre se había debido a algún problema con sus padres por sus calificaciones o en un par de ocasiones por una pelea con Bebe, pero una cosa estaba clara en Stan, la apoyaría fuera cual sea ese problema.

"Wendy…", Stan se había atrevido a romper el silencio ya que al parecer la pelinegra no tenía intención de hacerlo, "que sucede?" pregunto finalmente para después colocar su mano sobre la suave mejilla de la chica

Wendy, ante el suave contacto, lo volteo a mirar y las sospechas de Stan fueron confirmadas, había algo que estaba preocupando a Wendy.

Tras un par de minutos en los que la pelinegra estuvo en silencio para poder organizar sus ideas y poder decirle a su novio lo que la estaba preocupando. No sabía cómo comenzar la oración, sabía que Stan era bastante tranquilo pero cuando escuchaba algún nombre del responsable de sus preocupaciones, solía explotar literalmente, incluso una vez estuvo a punto de golpear al padre de la pelinegra por haberla castigado por sus notas, por eso no estaba segura si empezar con la primera palabra como Craig.

"Stan…yo…hay algo…", no sabía la razón del porque le estaba costando tanto formular aquella oración pero se sintió tan segura y despreocupada cuando el chico frente a ella la abrazo.

Verla de ese modo lo hacía sentir vulnerable, sabía que algo le había pasado o le pasaba a Wendy pero no hacer nada para haberlo evitado lo hacía sentir así por eso había optado por abrazarla para poder así hacerla sentir que estaba totalmente a salvo con él y darle la seguridad para poder contarle las cosas como debían ser.

"Y bien?" pregunto el pelinegro mientras le daba un beso en la frente para después separarse lo suficiente para que Wendy pudiese hablar.

"Bueno, ayer…mientras hacia el ensayo con Craig…"hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar la reacción que tuviese Stan al mencionar al pelinegro, total comprensión, así que se dispuso a continuar, "algo paso…algo le paso"

Lo admitía, al haber escuchado el nombre de ese idiota lo había preocupado, incluso enfurecido un poco pero se tranquilizo o mejor dicho se preocupo un poco, 'que rayos le podía pasar a alguien como Craig al hacer un ensayo?' se pregunto Stan así mismo

"A que te refieres con 'algo le paso'?" pregunto el pelinegro al no comprender las situación

"No lo sé", justifico Wendy mirando a Stan quien alzo una ceja al no comprender que ni ella misma sabía lo que hizo que la pelinegra explicara mejor las cosas, "estábamos haciendo el ensayo y de un pronto a otro Craig comenzó a actuar de manera extraña y…simplemente se marcho sin que yo pudiese hacer nada", termino de justificar Wendy obviando algunos hechos

"Y eso te tiene preocupada" pregunto de nuevo Stan a lo que Wendy asintió.

Cielos, a veces odiaba el hecho de que ella fuese así de considerada con las demás personas, incluso personas como Craig y no creía aun que algo tan insignificante como el actuar que había tenido ayer el chico la tuviese así.

"Wendy, no tienes por qué preocuparte así por él, tal vez solo se sintió mal y tuvo que marcharse", dijo Stan para colocar de nueva cuenta su mano sobre el rostro de su novia haciendo que lo mirase de nuevo, "te aseguro que él está bien, créeme", termino de decir para después dedicarle una sonrisa

Wendy, quien ahora miraba a su novio, se pregunto si dedicarle también una sonrisa para así hacerle saber que sí, que todo estaba bien o si contarle sobre lo que había obviado, sobre la reacción que había tenido Craig.

"Lo sé, pero…", había optado por lo segundo, "si mirada era como si lo hubiesen desconectado de realidad y su temperatura….estaba literalmente en llamas" explico con preocupación, reviviendo aquella escena para después mirar al chico frente a ella y así notar el cambio repentino en el semblante de Stan.

Simplemente no tenia caso enfadarse con ella ni mucho menos ir y golpear a Craig. Sabía que el padre de Wendy era alérgico a varias cosas y que a ella le había tocado presenciar muchas idas de su progenitor al hospital debido a eso, por eso solo pensó en cómo hacer que su novia se olvidara de eso así que sin pensarlo mucho miro a la chica frente a sus ojos y coloco sus dos manos al costado de rostro para así acercarlo al suyo y darle un cálido beso.

Era algo mágico, simplemente no habían palabras para describir el efecto que un beso ocasionaba en ella, era como si el mundo alrededor suyo desapareciera con todos sus problemas y así hacerla sentir como en un sueño (N/A: que cursi :3).

Tan rápido como termino ese maravilloso beso tanto para Wendy como para Stan, ella no lo dudo y lo abrazo. Stan sonrió ante esto, lo había logrado, sabía que eso había hecho sentir mejor a su novia, sabía que siempre que ella tenía alguna preocupación o problema siempre recurría a él y eso lo hacía sentir especial. Coloco sus brazos por sobre la espalda de Wendy, atrayéndola más hacia él mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el suave cabello de la pelinegra.

"Mejor?" pregunto Stan mientras besaba de nueva cuenta la frente de su novia

"Si", respondió Wendy para después darle un corto beso sobre los labios de Stan, "mucho mejor" agrego dedicándole una sonrisa

Un suspiro cargado de pesadez y melancolía escapaba de la boca del chico quien había estado cargado sobre la pared justo a la vuelta de donde se encontraban Stan y Wendy. Se sentía un verdadero idiota por haber estado escuchando esa conversación pero se sentía aun más miserable por haberle dado algo así como lastima a Wendy. Craig sacudió su cabeza para después marcharse rápidamente de aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*Casa de Cartman, 20:42 p.m, ese mismo día*_

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos después de haber acordado horas antes en el almuerzo reunirse para discutir el plan de patrullaje por la ciudad. Por una parte, en aquel sótano, Cartman junto con Kyle, Token y Butters se encontraban alrededor de una mesa, mirando un mapa de South Park, trazando algunas rutas por las que deberían prestar mayor vigilancia.

"Aquí fue donde ocurrió el accidente con el autobús, junto frente al hospital" decía Kyle mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar, "así que tu y Clyde deberán vigilar por toda este cuadrante" agrego mientras miraba al moreno y señalaba a Clyde quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de aquel sótano

"No solo ahí, también el parque" agrego Butters mientras señalaba la gran zona coloreada de verde sobre aquel papel

Por otro lado, Kenny, Clyde y Stan se encontraban revisando la pared en que se encontraban las fotografías de los posibles sospechosos junto con el boceto que había hecho Stan días anteriores. Algunas fotos se encontraban con una X roja, señalando que esas personas ya no pertenecían a la lista de prioridad del posible villano, entre esas la de Craig y algunos adultos de aquel pueblo.

"Tacha también a Kevin", dijo Clyde para después entregarle un bolígrafo rojo a Kenny el cual lo tomo y tacho la fotografía del de descendencia asiática.

"Como sabes que él no puede ser el responsable?" pregunto Stan mientras veía como el rubio hacia una X sobre aquel papel

"Kenny me dijo que le hiciera algunas preguntas y con las respuestas que dio deduje que él no fue el responsable" explico el castaño

"Parece que la lista se hace cada vez más pequeña" dijo Kenny mientras miraba aquella pared llena de sospechosos para después mirar a Stan y Clyde quienes asintieron luego miro a Cartman y los demás quienes se encontraban concentrados en aquel mapa y luego miro hacia el suelo soltando un suspiro cosa que notaron tanto el castaño como el pelinegro.

"Que pasa, Kenny?" pregunto Stan ante la reacción del rubio

"Es solo que…" hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar de nueva cuenta aquella pared y posar su mirada sobre aquel boceto, "para este momento ya deberíamos haber atrapado a ese bastardo" agrego con algo de furia en sus palabras

Stan coloco su mano sobre el hombro del rubio para que este lo volteara a mirar, "no te preocupes amigo, ya verás que pronto lo atraparemos" dijo el pelinegro para después dedicarle una sonrisa

"Luego podrás darle su merecido" agrego con determinación Clyde apoyando a Stan en su causa, "además, no todo esta tan mal" dijo con una sonrisa

"A que te refieres?", pregunto Kenny sin entender bien al castaño

"Bueno, recuerdas a Mick's Lanes?" pregunto Clyde a lo que Kenny no entendió pero Stan sabía perfectamente a lo que el castaño se refería

"El salón de bolos?" pregunto el pelinegro

"Si, ese donde Kyle tocaba con su Guitar Hero" dijo haciendo que Stan y Kenny asintieran en señal de que continuara, "bueno, hoy, después de clases Token y yo fuimos y Mick, el dueño, nos dejo tocar ahí, con nuestra banda, el próximo sábado, no es genial" agrego un emocionado Clyde

"Si, supongo que eso es bueno", dijo Kenny mientras frotaba su rubio cabello

"Que hay de Craig?" pregunto Stan notando que el castaño no lo había mencionado y recordando la charla que tuvo con Wendy sobre el pelinegro.

"Bueno, el es el guitarrista principal" respondió Clyde cambiando repentinamente su semblante a uno de preocupación, "aunque estos últimos días ha estado algo extraño" agrego para después mirar al pelinegro, "que hay con él?" pregunto a Stan

"Nada, es solo que…" no pudo continuar ya que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y una sonrisa se dibujo inmediatamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*Casa de Wendy, 20:36 p.m, ese mismo día*_

Wendy se preparaba para dormir, ya que la noche anterior esa fue una tarea a la cual sus pensamientos no la dejaron hacer. Era algo temprano para su gusto ya que siempre acostumbraba a dormirse a las 9:30 pero su cansancio era mucho y estaba algo feliz de poder irse a dormir ya que ahora, gracias a su novia, si podría descansar plácidamente.

Levanto su gruesa cobija y se acomodo en aquella suave cama colocando esa caliente cobija sobre su cuerpo. South Park era frio durante el día pero en las noches se llevaba el record.

La casa estaba en total silencio, al igual que ayer sus padres no se encontraban ya que su abuela había tenido un pequeño ataque de asma, si, su novio no era el único ser querido que padecía de esta enfermedad, por lo que sus padres habían optado por llevarla al hospital y por supuesto que Wendy se había ofrecido en acompañarlos pero su madre no era para nada despistada y había notado el rostro de cansancio que tenía su hija por lo que le dijo o más bien ordeno que se quedara en la casa descansando.

No habían pasado unos cuanto minutos cuando Wendy ya había cerrado sus ojos, era definitivo, esta noche no habría nada que le impidiese descansar pero para su sorpresa un fuerte ruido en el piso de abajo la despertó, asustándola en proceso, definitivamente eso había sonado como una ventana rompiéndose lo cual la alerto de que alguien o algo lo había ocasionado y que en la peor situación intentaban entrar en la casa por lo que se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

Wendy era del tipo de personas que acostumbran dormir con su celular al lado de su cama por lo que miro aquel aparato tomándolo en el proceso. Cualquier otra chica de su edad en esa situación no hubiese dudado en llamar a la policía o incluso a sus padres pero Wendy no era ese tipo de personas por lo que pensó en que sería mejor salir e investigar, 'quien sabe, tal vez sea un mapache o algo así', pensó la pelinegra mientras con celular en mano abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Porque sentía que esto lo había visto antes, es decir la casa completamente obscura y un silencio casi ensordecedor, claro, típica escena de una barata película de terror en la que ella era asesinada. Rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos de su mente mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la sala y si, un montón de fragmentos de vidrio se encontraban en el suelo, al parecer alguien la había roto por lo que miro hacia cada rincón de esa habitación, demonio, todo estaba tan obscuro y silencioso, seria inhumano no sentir miedo en ese momento, incluso para una persona tan tenaz como Wendy.

Vio el interruptor de la luz, 'sería mucho mejor si todo estuviera más claro, no crees Wendy' pensó irónicamente mientras se dirigía hacia aquel blanco interruptor pero sintió su corazón detenerse y un agudo grito salió de su boca al sentir que alguien la aprisionaba sobre aquella pared en la que se dirigía hace un segundo atrás.

"Hola preciosa" dijo la persona atrás de ella susurrándole con una grave voz en su oído

Wendy estaba en total shock, en ese momento lamento no haber llamado a la policía antes. Pensó que probablemente esa era su última noche, que la violarían y matarían.

Era imposible moverse, el tipo la tenia aprisionada con su cuerpo contra esa pared mientras sujetaba sus muñecas. Una tremenda desesperación la invadió y no pudo aguantar su llanto, estaba asustada e inmóvil.

En un rápido movimiento, su agresor la volteo quedando ahora frente a frente, lo cual hizo que Wendy se asustara más al ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Había visto películas en las que policías usaban trajes especiales con casco y chalecos y ese sujeto debía estar gastándole una broma al estar vestido con aquel casco, traje y capa azul obscura. Los ojos de la chica se posaron rápidamente en aquella V amarilla que estaba sobre sus ojos e intento mirar a través de aquel visor para así poder ver los ojos de su atacante pero fue imposible.

Intento una vez más liberarse pero era inútil. El tipo frente a ella era más fuerte y solo se limito a dedicarle una media sonrisa lo cual era desesperante para Wendy. Sea lo que sea que tuviera en mente este tipo no se lo haría fácil por lo que en un rápido movimiento golpeo con su rodilla la entrepierna de su atacante haciendo que este la soltara inmediatamente lo cual Wendy no desaprovecho y se dispuso a escapar hacia las escaleras, las cuales estaban más cerca que la puerta principal e incluso la cocina pero al subir los primeros cuatro escalones se detuvo a ver pasar una gran ráfaga de luz cortando las escaleras y haciendo una enorme fisura a lo largo de la pared y antes de que pudiese reaccionar el villano la tenia nuevamente acorralada en la pared.

"Q-Que e-es lo q-que quieres" exclamo la pelinegra entre sollozos al ver que el tipo no era un ser humano ordinario o incluso no era humano

Wendy espero a que el tipo hablara nuevamente pero solo tomo el celular de la temblorosa mano de la chica y presiono el uno en el cual se encontraba el número de Stan en marcación rápida y presiono llamar…

* * *

**Que les pareció?, de seguro los y las fans de Wendy y del yaoi me odiaran :D pelea en el próximo capitulo.**

**Se que es bastante tarde pero que les pareció el episodio de Halloween? en mi opinión es el mejor de esta temporada hasta ahora por muchas razones, empezando por Randy y lo chicos como los vengadores. El episodio de la semana pasada estvo mas o menos, no se como que le falto comedia y era bastante relacionado con la situación de Armstrong pero lo de Jesus si estuvo genial y Stan *.***

**Les quiero recomendar un fic, que para mi es uno de los mejores (el mejor :D) que he leído se llama It Could be You y lo pueden encontrar en mis historias favoritas, enserio, fans de Craig, este fic es imperdible :D (voy a dedicarme a la propaganda, no creen? xD )**

**Eso fue todo, dejen reviews :P , gracias por leer!**


	9. X-Vision

**I'm back peeps!**

**Ok, sinceramente no se como disculparme por la enorme ausencia y el abandono a ciertos fics que leía por acá...pero bueno, volví aunque no tendré tiempo para actualizar o leer muy seguido.**

**Los dejo con el cap 9, al final no me quedo como había deseado supongo que es la falta de South Park y practica -.-**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Propiedad de Trey y Matt**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Capitulo 9**

**xxxx**

**Stan POV**

Nunca había disfrutado mucho el manejar un auto y mucho menos a la velocidad en la que iba en este momento. Ira, ese sentimiento me consumía mas y mas conforme recordaba esa llamada telefónica.

**Flashback**

_ El sonido de mi teléfono en su bolsillo había interrumpido la conversación que estaban teniendo con chicos sobre el posible villano. Mientras introducía mi mano en el bolsillo para alcanzar el ruidoso aparato y me alejaba en el proceso del grupo para tener algo de privacidad, pensaba que tal vez mamá había olvidado que estaría en la casa de Cartman, por lo que ha eso se debía la llamada pero una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver el nombre de Wendy en la pantalla._

_ "Hola amor, justamente estaba pensando en llamarte" dije con algo de emoción pero cambie completamente mi semblante a preocupación al no escuchar nada del otro lado del auricular, "Wendy?" pregunte_

_ "Ella está bien" fue lo único que escuche como respuesta, lo cual hizo que angustia e ira invadieran mis emociones en ese momento. Volví a ver a los chicos y estos seguían charlando normalmente, no habían notado nada aun_

_ "O no, ni se te ocurra decirle a tus amiguitos o será lo último que sabrás de tu novia", esa maldita escalofriante voz carcomía mis nervios, ahora estaba asustado, si algo le llegara a pasar a Wendy jamás me lo perdonaría ni tampoco al bastardo que estaba jugando conmigo._

_ "Quien eres", fue todo lo que pregunte, mientras que no pude ocultar el temor en mi voz. No se me ocurría nadie más que algún maldito criminal o un violador fuera el que estuviera detrás de esto._

_ "Si quieres ver a tu novia de nuevo, ven al viejo pueblo pionero…solo" fue todo lo que respondió para después cortar la llamada dejándome con la respiración algo agitada._

_ Acaso debía decirle a la policía, a los chicos?. "Hijo de puta" fue todo lo que dije mientras golpeaba la pared, llamando innecesariamente la atención de los chicos._

_ "Stan?", pregunto Kyle con preocupación, "sucede algo" agrego_

_ "No", respondí, "Token, me prestas tu auto" pregunte sin poder ocultar mi frustración_

_ El moreno me miro sin entender, "claro" respondió para después sacar las llaves de su bolsillo no estando muy seguro de lo que hacía, "solo…ten cuidado" dijo para después entregarme las llaves_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Por suerte para mi, eran las 21:17 p.m por lo que las calles de South Park estaban casi desoladas.

Golpeé el volante, me juraba para mis adentro que si ese imbécil se atrevía a ponerle un dedo a Wendy lo mataría, de eso no había duda pero en ese momento no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez debía haberle avisado a Kenny y los demás. Por lo que había vivido estos últimos días, sabia de lo que este tipo era capaz de hacer y eso me preocupaba pero mis ganas de partirle la cara eran mayores por lo que presioné mas el acelerador, Dios, había jugado muchos videojuegos de carreras y ese tipo de cosas pero nunca había hecho este tipo de proezas en la vida real.

Ya había pasado el centro de la ciudad por lo que divise mi objetivo a uno cuantos metros, el viejo pueblo pionero de South Park, donde hace años atrás habíamos ido de excursión y nuestra clase fue secuestrada, ese mismo pueblo en el cual demostré mi valentía y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Aparque el auto a un lado de la vía, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso en los alrededores y el tratar de mirar con claridad era casi imposible ya que las luces que una vez iluminaban el interior del pueblo estaban apagadas ya que este lugar había sido desmantelado años atrás y había dejado de ser un lugar turístico.

Sin que me tomara mucho tiempo, logre observar un agujero en uno de los costados de aquella enorme cerca de troncos y sin pensarlo me introduje en el entrando así al desolado pueblo.

Si fuera una película de terror estoy seguro que sería el escenario perfecto, estaba tan obscuro y silencioso que era inhumano no tener algo de temor por lo que pudiese aparecer frente a mí.

'Acaso ese imbécil me estaba jugando una broma' pensé al no ver ninguna señal de vida por lo que mi desesperación y frustración aumentaron al pensar en que Wendy se encontraba con él.

Demonios, parecía una eternidad mientras daba un paso tras otro, mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre una de las paredes de madera de una de las antiguas edificaciones de aquel lugar, intentando inútilmente de guiarme en aquella silenciosa e incómoda oscuridad. De un pronto a otro, mi mano dejo de sentir la fría madera lo que me indico que ya me había adentrado al camino principal que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo. Torpemente continúe con mis pasos, no teniendo certeza hacia donde me llevaban, carajo, si llevara una linterna esto parecería Slender o algo si pero tan pronto ese pensamiento recorrió mi cabeza un sonido como cuando un generador se enciende, resonó entre los alrededor del pueblo y une cegante luz apunto hacia mí por lo que coloque mi brazo frente a mis ojos para tratar casi desesperadamente de encontrar el punto del cual provenía

-"Stan!", escuche decir en forma de un grito desesperado por parte de Wendy mientras que para mi suerte, una silueta se interpuso entre la luz y mis ojos por lo que pude ver de una vez por todas la situación frente a mi

"Bienvenido, Stan", dijo otra voz pero esta vez fue imposible reconocerla y no pude evitar sorprenderme y a la vez asustarme al ver al tipo al cual había dibujado aquella vez en el hospital, justo como lo habían descrito tanto Mackey como Kenny y al fin, estaba a unos pocos metros de mi por lo que el sentimiento de ira se apodero nuevamente de mi ser y apreté mis puños con fuerza

"Stan, ten cuidado" dijo Wendy llamando mi atención, por lo que un suspiro de preocupación escapo de mí al ver que estaba amarrada a una de las vigas de un establo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos segundos hice un ademan de acercarme a ella

"Wow, no tan rápido, Jack" dijo el tipo mientras bajaba de aquel techo y se posicionaba entre Wendy y yo, "Rose estará bien, así que, qué tal si tu y yo hablamos antes de que el barco se hunda" agrego con un ese extraño tono de voz el cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, si bien la voz de Kenny siendo Mysterion era intimidante, la de esta bastardo era aterradora y no pude dejar de notar que era algo alto también, por lo que esta sería una noche difícil.

**Fin Stan POV**

"Que es lo que quieres de mi?" pregunto Stan en un tono desafiante mientras veía como a su adversario se le formaba una sonrisa por lo que hizo que Stan se estremeciera un poco. Sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad al enfrentarse al tipo frente a el por lo que empezando por saber su nombre no sería tan mala idea, "Quien eres?" agrego el pelinegro fulminándolo con la mirada

"Oh si, disculpa mis modales", dijo el tipo en el traje frente a él para después expandir sus manos a cada lado, "X-Vision" agrego para después caminar hacia Stan el cual no se movió de su lugar.

"Que es lo que quieres de mi?" pregunto ahora el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante estando a escasos centímetros del sujeto quien ahora esa su mayor enemigo

"Destruirte" agrego el villano con una sonrisa en su rostro, "pero no te sientas especial, no solo a ti" agrego para después mirar a Wendy quien estaba expectante y quien trataba inútilmente de soltarse. Esto hizo que Stan apretara más sus puños y no pasaría mucho hasta que lo golpeara, "después me divertiré con tu novia y después me encargare de tus amiguitos…uno por uno" término de decir con su escalofriante voz

La furia en ese momento controlo sus actos, ese simple comentario fue suficiente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Stan envió un fuerte puñetazo en el costado derecho de lo poco que tenia descubierto su rostro el villano frente a él haciendo que este retrocediera pero no callera al suelo. Lentamente volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia a Stan y le sonrió macabramente lo cual asusto un poco al pelinegro y rápidamente le envió otro golpe pero esta vez X-Vision fue más rápido y tomo el puño a escasos metros de su rostro antes de que hiciera contacto y mientras sostenía el puño del pelinegro, con su mano libre golpeo a Stan en el estomago sacándole el aire por lo que cayó al suelo sosteniéndose inútilmente su vientre

"Stan", grito Wendy desesperada al ver a su novio en el suelo, mientras que intentaba soltarse del agarre, "imbécil, déjalo" agrego ahora dirigiéndose hacia el villano que estaba de pie frente al pelinegro, llamando la atención de este

"Prefieres morir primero?" pregunto a la pelinegra mientras ahora caminaba hacia ella, mientras que Wendy lo miraba asustada temiendo por lo que fuese capaz de hacerle y viendo como se acercaba intentaba desesperadamente de soltar sus manos, "no te preocupes, ya llegara tu momento" agrego el tipo enmascarado para después acariciar su mejilla mientras que Wendy apartaba su rostro.

"No te atrevas a tocarla!", exclamo un furioso Stan mientras que se las había arreglado para levantarse y tomar un tronco para golpear al villano en la espalda haciéndolo caer a unos cuantos metros.

Stan vio esto como una oportunidad para salir de aquel lugar, si bien el golpe había surtido efecto, no tardaría mucho hasta que el villano se pusiera de nuevo de pie. Era inútil, no podría vencerlo él solo, no valía la pena intentarlo, lo único en que pensaba ahora era en soltar a Wendy y huir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Stan mientras tomaba el rostro de Wendy para cerciorarse, esta solo asintió, "bien, solo…larguémonos de aquí lo más pronto posible" agrego el pelinegro para casi desesperadamente soltar la soga que mantenía a su novia pegada a aquel poste.

"Stan…lo…lo siento…no debí…yo" decía Wendy entre sollozos mientras intentaba inútilmente de ayudar a Stan en su labor de liberación, ante esto el pelinegro se detuvo y la abrazo

"Tranquila" dijo Stan consolándola pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa más, Wendy diviso por sobre el hombro de su novio como el villano estaba de pie, mirando la escena y su boca, que era lo único que podía ver del villano, esta neutral pero en un rápido movimiento, el villano alzo su visera en forma de V pero antes de que pudiera ver sus ojos, estos se iluminaron con una enceguecedora luz

"Stan cuidado!", grito desesperadamente Wendy haciendo que el pelinegro voltease a ver al villano mientras que su novia lo empujaba con su torso haciendo que Stan cayera.

Todo parecía como en cámara lenta para el pelinegro, estaba estupefacto. Antes de que el rayo de luz golpeare a Wendy, esta se agacho, destruyendo así el poste y toda la edificación detrás de este, mientras que los escombros caían sobre ella y Stan, hiriéndolos superficialmente en el proceso.

Stan intento inútilmente de levantarse pero una parte del poste en el que había estado Wendy atada hace unos momentos estaba sobre sus piernas por lo que intentaba inútilmente de levantarlo pero detuvo su labor al escuchar unos pasos en la tierra acercandocen hacia él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, X-Vision levanto el poste con su mano mandándolo a volar y fácilmente levanto a Stan por el cuello.

El pelinegro tomo el brazo con el que el villano lo sostenía intentando desesperadamente de que lo soltara. No podía respirar, ni siquiera articular alguna palabra. 'Así que, así seria, así terminaría la vida de Stan Marsh, asfixiado por un psicópata', pensaba Stan delirando mientras veía como todo comenzaba a ponerse negro.

El agarre no cesaba, y en un rápido movimiento el villano acerco al pelinegro un poco hacia su rostro, solo para sonreír mientras disfrutaba como los ojos azules del chico en su mano se cerraban pero antes de que terminara su labor sintió un punzante dolor en un lado de su abdomen, soltando así al pelinegro para después posar su mano sobre el punto en el que provenía el dolor, notando que tenía un enorme pedazo de vidrio incrustado. Cayo de rodillas mientras intentaba removerlo y vio como Wendy pasaba a su lado y ayudaba a su novio a ponerse de pie.

Había olvidado ese detalle, en su intento de matarlos a ambos había olvidado que había soltado a Wendy involuntariamente en el proceso y mientras se ocupaba del pelinegro, Wendy, a duras penas había encontrado entre los escombros un fragmento de vidrio de una de las ventanas del ya destruido edificio y utilizándolo como arma logro salvar a Stan.

Con un grito de dolor y determinación, X-Vision saco el enorme pedazo de vidrio de su abdomen mirando como estaba ensangrentado para después volver su mirada al frente, notando que ni tanto Stan como Wendy ya no se encontraban en ese lugar.

* * *

**Ok, si algo dramático**

**La pelea no fue así como digna de Batman o algo así pero bueno, por lo menos ya Stan tuvo la suerte de enfrentarse a el.**

**No se, sinceramente, para cuando estará el cap 10, espero actualizar pronto si el tiempo y la inspiracion me lo permite**


End file.
